Amour, amitié : un cocktail détonnant
by 2-Miss Ed-2
Summary: Que se passe-t-il si le trio choc de Poudlard est composé d'Harry, Ron et Drago? Que se passe-t-il si des secrets plus ou moins obscures sont révélés?  Qui est cette nouvelle élève?  Amour, amitié... De quoi faire un mélange explosif...
1. Chapter 1:Nouvelle rentrée, anciens amis

(Chapter 1)

Aujourd'hui, sur le quai neuf trois-quarts se trouve un trio: le trio choc de Poudlard ! Une palette assez détonante de teintes capillaires. Un petit brun aux yeux verts cerclés de lunettes, un grand roux aux iris oscillants entre brun et bleu mais toujours à l'air un peu espiègle et un blond aux yeux bleus métalliques à l'air grave. Nos trois héros se connaissaient depuis la première année dans l'école de sorcellerie.  
Le début de leur amitié avait été plus que mouvementé. En effet, tout les séparait: un fils orphelin, seul survivant face au plus grand mage noir que la terre ait porté, un fils unique dont le père était le plus fervent partisan de Lord Voldemort et enfin, le cadet d'une très grande fratrie prenant les lois du ministères comme un mantra familial.  
Ils se rappelaient à chaque nouvelle rentrée le début de cette grande mais tumultueuse amitié:  
Devant les portes de la grande salle, deux garçons discutent lorsqu'un petit blondinet s'approche d'eux et dit:  
-Hum, c'était donc vrai! Harry Potter est élève à Poudlard... Je me présente, je suis Drago Malfoy. Enchanté de faire la connaissance du Survivant. Et toi, poursuivit-il une mine de dégout sur son visage pâle, un rouquin et une robe de seconde main, tu dois être un Weasley.  
Les deux autres le regardaient sans réellement prêter attention à ce qu'il leur disait jusqu'au moment où il tendit sa main.  
-Si je peux te conseiller, continua-t-il.  
Ron et Harry se regardèrent avant que ce dernier ne tende également son bras.  
-Enchanté. Moi, c'est Harry Potter et je te présente Ron Weasley.  
C'était cette poignée de main qui avait scellée leur complicité. C'est pour cela que le trio de choc était composé d'un rigolo prenant tout à la légère, du héros du monde magique et d'un mur inexpressif cependant très populaire, comme tout le groupe. Deux Gryffondors et un Serpentard, la fierté de leur ancien directeur, Albus Dumbledore dont la vie s'était achevée au début de l'été précédent à cause, entre autre, de Drago qui ne voulait pas adhérer aux idéaux de son père.  
Mais sur le quai du Poudlard Express, une jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés châtains clairs et aux prunelles noisettes passa devant le petit groupe au moment où le plus impassible du groupe disait en ayant un petit sourire:  
-Potter, Weasley, vous auriez pas vu Granger? Elle qui est toujours en avance...  
-Non Drago, pas encore vu, répondit Harry. Hey, salut, t'es nouvelle, demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.  
Lorsqu'elle se retourna, dévoilant ses doux iris encadrées de longs cils noirs, le rouquin était littéralement en train de se rouler par terre tandis le brun souriait discrètement devant l'expression estomaquée du blond avant de rompre le silence en jouant la comédie à la perfection.  
-HERMIONNE GRANGER! C'est toi? Pas possible.  
Une flamme s'était allumée dans les yeux du jeune Malfoy. Il était impossible pour lui que Granger, d'habitude si effacée, puisse ressembler à ça après deux mois d'absence. Inenvisageable!  
-Bah évidemment que c'est moi Harry, je te rappelle qu'on s'est v... commença l'interpelée.  
Le garçon qui s'était adressé à elle lui lança un regard peu amène. En effet, ce petit trio se moquait sans cesse de la jeune fille mais le Survivant l'avait toujours apprécié et ils avaient depuis longtemps sympathisaient même si les deux autres n'étaient pas au courant qu'Harry et Hermione étaient liés comme des frères et sœurs en dehors de l'école.  
A l'instant, elle avait failli révéler leur petit secret qu'ils avaient réussi à garder pendant près de cinq ans. Elle se tut brutalement, laissant les garçons interloqués devant ses paroles: elle s'était adressée à Harry comme si elle le connaissait très bien, ce qui était la vérité. Évidemment, ils s'étaient vu pendant une grande partie des vacances et Harry avait assisté à cette métamorphose en directe. Il savait également que la jeune fille serait cette année la préfète en chef avec trois autres personnes.  
Pour couper court à toutes réactions négatives, le chef de gare siffla le départ du train et tous les retardataires se précipitèrent dans le train. Tandis qu'Harry, Ron et sa petite sœur partirent vers leur compartiment habituel, Drago se dirigeait dans la direction opposée.  
-Bah, Malfoy... protesta Ron.  
- Je ne vous l'avais pas dit? Je suis préfet en chef avec trois autres. J'espère qu'il y aura des canons des autres maisons.  
Harry se retint de tomber dans l'hilarité en sachant qui représenterait Gryffondor. Cependant, il ne dit rien, laissant couler. Ron, quant à lui semblait terriblement déçu: il ne voyait déjà pas beaucoup le Serpentard mais maintenant, ce serait encore pire. C'est donc l'âme noire que les deux Gryffondors s'éloignaient, talonnés par une tête rousse, tandis que ce dernier se dirigeait vers la tête du train.

(/Chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2:Le sort s'acharne qur moi HG

(Chapter 2)

Pendant ce temps, dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets en chefs, où se trouvaient déjà Emma Scromwell, Poufsouffle de septième année ainsi Lee Chang, jeune frère de Cho étant à Serdaigle tout comme son aînée, arriva une jeune fille de tout juste dix-sept ans aux boucles châtains et à la taille fine.

Quand elle vit les deux jeunes gens enlacés amoureusement, elle soupira de mécontentement devant la mine enamourée de deux de ses « colocataires ». Qu'allait-il en être du troisième larron? Elle redoutait son apparition dans le compartiment isolé.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'allait pas tarder à arriver, parcourant le couloir du train avec une hâte qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, comme si de l'autre côté se trouvait son destin, tout ce qu'il avait toujours cherché. Quand il passa le battant de la porte, il vit en premier lieu la même chose que la personne qui l'avait précédée. Cependant, sa réaction fut quelque peu différente. Lui qui était si renfermé, replier sur lui-même, il les enviait ces amoureux insouciants. Et lorsqu'il vit la troisième personne, son souffle resta bloqué et son cœur se serra légèrement. La question qu'il se posait alors était « pourquoi devant une Sang de Bourbe! ».

Le jeune couple venait d'arrêter de s'embrasser pour saluer le nouvel arrivant qui fut obligé de s'installer aux côtés de la seule personne qu'il n'aurait voulu voir ici. Granger. A peine avait-il posé son postérieur sur la banquette moelleuse que le jeune homme asiatique prit la parole:

-Salut! Vous êtes les deux autres je suppose? Ne laissant pas le temps de répondre: évidemment, quelle question, je me présente, Lee Chang et voici Emma Scromwell, déclara-t-il les yeux lançant des « pas touche, c'est chasse gardée » au Serpentard. Tu es Drago Malfoy, n'est-ce pas? Et toi…?

Hermione en avait déjà assez de cette pipelette qui était après tout le cadet de la fille qui avait brisé le cœur de son meilleur ami. C'était sûrement de famille d'être agaçant.

-Hermione. Je suis Hermione Granger de Gryffondor.

Cette simple phrase lui avait coupé le sifflet et il paraissait choqué de cette annonce. Elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à la fille qu'elle était lors de ses premières années dans l'école. Personne n'y avait réellement prêté attention, mais sa métamorphose avait été progressive. Tout d'abord en quatrième année lorsque, lors d'un accident provoqué par Malfoy en cours de potion, Mrs Pomfresh lui avait raccourci les dents, puis ses cheveux avaient perdus leur aspect broussailleux pour sembler plus doux et parfaitement bouclés. Ses rondeurs infantiles avaient disparu, laissant place à une taille plus fine en gardant des hanches pulpeuses. Pas une belle gosse comme disaient les moldus, mais une jolie fille. Presque belle si ses iris ne reflétaient pas un caractère effarouché et sans appel. C'était sûrement cette petite flamme bravache qui empêchait la plupart des garçons et même certaines filles de lui proposer leur amitié et qui entraînait toutes ces moqueries à son encontre. A commencer par le trio de choc.

Drago, lui, l'observait à la dérobée ayant été élevé dans la haine pour les enfants de moldus. Les Sangs de Bourbe comme il avait l'habitude de les nommer même si ça incommodait énormément ses amis de Gryffondor. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa pire ennemie comme une véritable sorcière et non pas comme une simple sang impur. Toujours dans ses sombres pensées, il ne faisait pas attention au débat qui faisait fureur autour de lui.

-Je pense que nous devrions, chacun de notre côté, nous occuper des préfets de nos Maisons respective, disait Lee, soutenu par sa dernière conquête.

-Et moi, je vous affirme que si nous les mêlions, comme l'aurait voulu Dumbledore, ce serait beaucoup plus instructif pour tout le monde! soutenait vigoureusement Hermione.

Drago, complètement perdu au milieu de cette joute verbale entre l'Aigle et la Lionne ne put s'empêcher de prendre la parole:

-Si j'ai bien compris, les uns pensent qu'il faudrait informer les préfets des différentes Maisons séparément et les autres lors de réunions d'informations communes.

Tous dévisageaient le jeune blond aux yeux de glace. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait depuis le début du voyage. Sa voix suave et non pas sifflante, comme l'avait toujours entendue Hermione, avait résonné dans le compartiment, pleine de sagesse et d'autorité. Toutefois, ce qu'il avait dit n'était qu'un constat et non un ordre. Hermione reprit la première sa contenance naturelle.

-Bravo Malfoy! Tu as trouvé ça tout seul? le questionna-t-elle, mauvaise.

-Pourquoi ne pas faire des « bilans » communs à chaque vacance et le reste du temps, s'occuper chacun des neuf préfets de chaque Maison? proposa Drago tout en ignorant le sarcasme.

Cette solution intermédiaire avait été considérée comme suffisante et donc adoptées à l'unanimité mais à contrecœur pour la Gryffondor qui ne voulait pas lui donner raison.

(/Chapter 2)

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ^^ Qu'en pensez vous? Pitite Reveiw?

Bilan Reviews : NY0Z3KA  
2010-10-28 . chapter 1

yeee!

j'ai bien aimé ce début, ça promet pour la suite

donc voila comme je le dis à chaque début de nouvelle fic, je suis pressée de lire la suite donc

a+ au prochain numéro


	3. Chapter 3:Découverte

(Chapter 3)

Les heures qui suivirent furent plutôt tendues. Hermione et Drago se lançaient de petits coups d'œil furtifs et lorsque leur regard se croisait, ils le détournaient le plus vite possible tandis que sur la banquette en face, Emma et Lee n'arrêtaient pas de se peloter et se bécoter, ce qui alourdissait encore un peu plus l'atmosphère dans la pièce.

D'un même mouvement Hermione et Drago se levèrent pour sortir. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte coulissante et céda le passage à la jeune fille qui se précipita dans le couloir. Le jeune homme la suivit et referma le battant juste au moment où les mains du jeune Chang disparaissaient, personne ne voulant savoir où.

Hermione adossée à la fenêtre derrière laquelle défilait la campagne londonienne, avait la tête renversée et les yeux clos et respirait profondément comme si l'air pur lui avait manqué. Le grand blond se trouvait face à elle bloquant le passage au compartiment réservé, essayant d'oublier ce qu'il avait ressenti. Même si, comme à son habitude, aucune expression n'avait percé sur son visage d'ange, il n'avait pas été totalement insensible à l'ambiance.

Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par des pas dans le corridor qui s'approchaient et il décida donc de se plaquer contre une paroi derrière un des rideaux marron afin de se dissimuler tandis qu'Hermione se redressait en apercevant l'individu qui activait le pas. La jeune fille ne savait pas qu'elle était observée lorsqu'elle se jeta au cou de son meilleur ami tout en disant:

-Pourquoi ne m'avais-tu pas dit que c'était Malfoy le quatrième préfet en chef? Tu sais pourtant à quel point je s…

-Chut Hermione, l'interrompit Harry. Je l'ai appris peu avant toi, je te le jure! Et oui, je sais, mais peut être que cette cohabitation vous sera bénéfique, qui sait…

Toujours raide en train de se dissimuler, Drago ne saisissait pas grand-chose de la situation à part que son meilleur ami l'avait trahi d'après la voix qu'il pensait avoir reconnue. Mais que pouvait-il encore lui dissimuler? Juste à cet instant, le Poudlard Express commença à ralentir et Hermione poussa Harry dans la direction de son arrivée.

- Vas-y, Drago ne va pas tarder à revenir.

Le jeune brun s'éloigna sans demander son reste. L'espion était encore stupéfait qu'elle ait prononcé son prénom avec autant de douceur alors qu'elle lui crachait presque à la figure à chacune de ses paroles. S'il avait su sourire, sa figure se serait fendue d'un magnifique sourire. Cependant, la jeune fille pensait qu'il était loin. Il fallait donc qu'il feinte même s'il voulait se dénoncer, crier qu'il avait tout entendu. Il oscillait entre colère et bonheur: colère contre la trahison de son ami pour qui il avait laissé tomber tous ses anciens amis - ou presque- et de bonheur à la pensée que son année se passerait peut être bien au final.

(/Chapter 3)

Voila la suite... Désolée pour l'attente ^^ mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même ^^

Alors, la révélation pour notre blondinet, va-t-elle passer comme une lettre à la poste ou pas?

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4:Les gens change

(Chapter 4)

Ils avaient débarqués sous le ciel nuageux de pré-au-Lard, l'âme plus légère pour tous. Une année loin de leurs parents et du monde moldu. Une dernière année, la seule sans Dumbledore, la seule avec au final les ASPIC et la seule année également avec des préfets en chef de cet acabit. Les quatre jeunes gens concernés montèrent dans une calèche tirée par un sombrale, que tous n'apercevaient pas.

Encore une fois, Malfoy fut contraint de s'assoir aux côtés de Miss Granger, les deux autres étant collés comme avec de la glue. Répugnant. Un silence calme était installé, seulement rompu par les bruits de succion. Ils se trouvaient en tête de convoi, au niveau du lac. La calèche se secoua légèrement, déstabilisant Hermione et Drago qui durent chacun se cramponner au rebord pour ne pas tomber l'un sur l'autre, ou pire, dans les eaux glacées pleines de créatures qui leur étaient, pour la plupart, inconnues.

Elle laissa s'échapper un soupir au bout de quelques instants ayant retenu sa respiration quelques secondes pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle était tellement soulagée de s'être raccrochée à temps à la baguette en bois ne voulant pas rajouter de la gêne dans le petit habitacle.

Drago de son côté pensait vraiment que Granger avait une attitude très défensive à son égard, comme si elle évitait à tout prix tout contact avec lui. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il avait beau apprécier énormément ses amis, il n'accepterait jamais une Sang de Bourbe dans son cercle, encore moins celle-ci! Déjà que son père était constamment en rogne contre lui, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Jouer double jeu n'avait jamais été son fort, mais il y était contraint. Il ne voulait que personne ne sache qu'il était…

Leur véhicule, si l'on peut l'appeler comme ça, s'ébranla doucement en touchant le sol meuble devant la grande porte en bois massif qui était encore fermée. Tandis que le couple descendait, Hermione et Drago attendaient, avec plus ou moins de patience de pouvoir à leur tour poser pied à terre. En effet, ce dernier ne voulait pas attendre éternellement que ce Dom Juan fasse descendre sa dernière proie. Car c'est-ce qu'était Lee, un Casanova!

Hermione réfléchissait déjà à cette année des plus importantes quand quelqu'un lui donna un coup dans l'omoplate.

-Granger, tu bouges, j'aimerais pouvoir descendre, cracha Drago, toujours égal à lui-même.

Elle fut déçue d'entendre de nouveau ce ton si sévère. Elle n'en pouvait plus de devoir passer son chemin sans rien dire, mais c'était pour sa propre survie qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle flanche. En effet, depuis la mort de leur ancien directeur, elle était, ainsi que tous les enfants de moldus, recherchée par l'armée du mage noir. Et Drago était après tout un fils de mangemort, donc, chacune de ses paroles à son encontre pourrait lui être fatales. Elle recommençait à partir lorsqu'elle fut propulser en avant.

-Je t'ai dit de te pousser Granger! s'écria le blond.

Elle se redressa vivement et épousseta sa robe de sorcière, ses genoux légèrement éraflés, ainsi que ses cheveux et son visage. Et là, elle crut bien qu'elle allait craquer devant ce jeune homme plutôt avantagé par la nature. Mais ce fut Emma qui la sortie de sa torpeur en leur demandant de se presser car ils devaient accueillirent les élèves dans la Grande Salle et qu'ils devaient se préparer avant leur arrivée, évidemment.

Elle se précipita avec une vivacité nouvelle dans le hall du château et ne se stoppa qu'une fois devant le nouveau directeur. Ou plutôt la nouvelle directrice. En effet, Mrs McGonagall se trouvait debout devant les quatre préfets en chef, en haut de grands escaliers en marbres blanc toujours aussi immaculés malgré les années.

Contrairement à son habitude, ses cheveux grisonnant étaient lâchés et lui arrivaient dans le creux des reins, raides comme des baguettes. Ne plus la voir avec son chignon strict la rajeunissait quelque peu tandis que des pattes d'oies apparaissaient aux coins de ses yeux.

-Bonjour Messieurs et mesdemoiselles. Comment allez-vous ce soir?

-Bonjour professeur. Très bien et vous-même? demanda Hermione.

-Bien, merci Miss Granger.

Et pourtant, c'était toujours la même avec son intouchable maniérisme. Le professeur poussa les lourds battants et pénétra, les quatre adolescents sur les talons, dans la Grande Salle. Le « ciel » était d'un noir d'encre, sans une seule étoiles, ni un rayon de lune. Pourtant la salle respirait la joie. Les décorations rouges, vertes, bleues et jaunes étaient partout : sur les murs, au plafond, au long des grandes tables.

Sur l'estrade, la plupart des professeurs étaient déjà en place, discutant entre eux et ignorant les nouveaux arrivants, jusqu'au moment où le professeur Chourave se détourna.

-Oh! Miss Scromwell, vous êtes préfète en chef cette année! Et Miss Granger, quel plaisir! dit la bedonnante.

Enfin quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé cette année. A part la nouvelle directrice et le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, les autres enseignants étaient égaux à eux même. Les lieux non plus n'avaient pas changé, toujours aussi surdimensionnés.

Des bruits de pas dans les escaliers de pierre leur permirent de revenir au temps réel, ainsi que les formes spectrales qui faisaient petit à petit leur apparition. Après, tout, c'était la rentrée.

ØøØøØøØ

Trois heures plus tard, la répartition était achevée, le banquet terminé et les élèves se trouvaient tous dans leur dortoir. Dans le petit salon, sur lequel débouchaient deux chambres, se trouvaient les quatre préfets en chefs, exténués après cette longue journée.

Emma était complètement affalée sur Lee qui avait les paupières à demi closes Drago se tenait droit, ne laissant pas transparaître sa lourde fatigue et Hermione ne cessait de bâiller. Cette dernière finit par se lever en chancelant, dit bonsoir à tout le monde et pénétra dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec la Poufsouffle. Elle se déshabilla, enfila le maxi T-shirt et le boxer qui lui servaient de pyjama, et s'affala sur le matelas moelleux du grand lit à baldaquins. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même et elle s'enfonça dans un profond sommeil.

Dans la pièce voisine, les trois derniers élèves encore debout se dévisageaient, sans mot dire. Ne leur adressant aucune parole de salutation, Emma se leva et fut imitée par Lee. Cette dernière se dirigea vers la deuxième porte, toujours suivie du jeune homme. Elle s'engouffra dans la pièce sombre tandis que Lee s'arrêtait l'entrebâillement de la porte et pivotait sur lui-même. Drago l'observait, les yeux exorbités.

-Amuse-toi bien Drago, dit l'asiatique.

Tandis que l'interpelé restait choqué, le second avait disparu dans l'obscurité épaisse de la chambre. Il était hors de question qu'il dorme dans la même chambre que le couple. Il pénétra alors dans l'autre chambre où le seul son qu'il entendait était une respiration calme et régulière. Drago se stoppa en entendant un froissement de tissu, puis reprit sa marche silencieuse. Il avait l'impression d'être un voyeur dans la chambre d'une jeune fille de bonne famille.

C'est ainsi qu'il prit sa décision. Contournant le premier lit, dans lequel dormait une frêle silhouette, il s'approcha du second et tira sur les draps qu'il défit. Son petit fardeau dans les bras, il retourna dans la pièce centrale. Quelques secondes de plus et il aurait entendu le mot qu'avait murmuré Hermione dans son sommeil.

(/Chapter 4)

Toujours pas très long, je sais ^^" c'est pour ça que j'en publie deux en une fois =D

Donnez sincèrement votre avis, pour ça, il suffit de cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas sur lequel est écrit : "reviews" ;)


	5. Chapter 5:Révélation brutale

(Chapter 5)

Les rayons de soleil de cette fin d'été perçaient au travers des lourdes tentures et la portes de la chambre des filles s'ouvrit sur une Hermione rayonnante et prête à attaquer cette nouvelle journée, la première de ses nouveaux cours.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce de vie, elle s'arrêta sur le seuil. Sur une des banquettes, Drago dormait, encore emmêlé dans les draps amidonnés, laissant apparaître çà et là des pans de peau nue. Des parcelles d'un corps finement musclé d'attrapeur. La lumière naissante du jour s'accrochait à sa chevelure lui donnant une teinte presque blanche. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était magnifique, ressemblant à un ange tombé du ciel.

Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas parlé de son secret qu'à deux personnes: ses meilleurs amis. Jamais elle ne pourrait admettre en public son attirance pour son pire ennemi, et ce, depuis toujours. Elle s'approcha silencieusement du Serpentard endormi. Une fois devant le sofa, elle s'accroupit et admira les pommettes hautes et la mâchoire large du jeune homme. Encore dans sa contemplation, elle ne remarqua pas le battement de paupières devant ses propres yeux, ni les prunelles bleues qui l'observaient, ni même les fines lèvres se desserrer afin d'émettre des sons.

-Alors. Granger, on devient voyeuse? Hum?

-N…non! s'indigna-t-elle après avoir sursauté. Je venais uniquement pour te réveiller! On a bientôt cours.

Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres. Un sourire… Hermione resta interdite pendant quelques instants puis repris vie en se redressant subitement et en déclarant d'une voix forte afin de cacher son trouble grandissant:

-Je descends dans la Grande Salle, ne sois pas en retards!

Elle se détourna et couru hors de la pièce, empreinta les escaliers, entra dans la Grande Salle et s'approcha à grands pas de la jeune fille rousse qui conversait avec son frère et l'un des meilleurs amis de celui-ci.

-Ginny! Il faut que je te parle. Tout de suite! s'exclama Hermione hors d'haleine.

Laissant les deux garçons seuls - l'un énervé que sa sœur soit la meilleure amie de cette fille et l'autre frustré de ne pas être convié à la discussion- les deux jeunes filles allèrent à l'autre bout de la table. Une fois installées, la brune commença à lui raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis la veille.

-Mais c'est génial! s'écria Ginny. C'est ta chance, il faut la saisir.

-Hum… songea son amie.

Ecoute, fais-moi confiance… Ne te perds pas comme j'ai pu le faire. Maintenant, je le regrette amè…

-Tu veux dire qu'IL n'est toujours pas au courant? la coupa Hermione.

Elle venait de trouver une ouverture et s'élança dans la brèche. Un nouveau débat venait d'être lancé.

De son côté, le jeune Malfoy finissait de se préparer lorsque les deux autres s'éveillèrent Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le petit salon, ils aperçurent l'entremêlement des couvertures sur la banquette ainsi que le blond laçant ses chaussures. Quand il releva la tête, il remarqua la présence du Serdaigle et de la Poufsouffle et lâcha un soupir de mécontentement.

-Bah alors, elle t'a foutu dehors? lança Lee.

-Non, je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne profite pas de la faiblesse des jeunes filles, rétorqua Drago.

Le jeune asiatique fulminait. Il savait que Drago avait raison, mais ne voulait pas l'admettre, ni devant se vantard, ni devant sa dernière victime. Il se tut donc et retourna dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Emma le regardait avec une mine de dégout inscrite dans ses traits encore enfantins. Elle suivit sa moitié et des chuchotements sortirent de la pièce.

N'y prêtant plus attention, le Serpentard sortit et en quelques minutes à peine, avait rejoint ses deux amis après avoir reçu un certain nombre de félicitations pour son poste de préfet en chef. Il s'assit en face d'eux et les salua comme à son habitude, brièvement.

-Où est Granger? demanda-t-il.

-Avec ma sœur, répondit Ron en les désignant du bout du menton.

Il lança un bref regard dans leur direction et les vit dans une discussion animée. Il ne savait pas sur quoi elle portait, mais il sourit intérieurement. Puis, il se retourna vers ses amis tout en enfournant un toast dans sa bouche.

-Au fait Harry… il déglutit avant de continuer. Mm, je t'ai vu dans le train hier - l'interpelé semblait surpris- avec une fille, précisa-t-il, toujours en chuchotant devant les yeux exorbité de Harry et ceux rieurs de Ron qui trouvait la situation très drôle.

-ce n'est… commença le survivant.

-Si, c'Est-ce que je pense! s'énerva Drago en élevant la voix. Pourquoi nous as-tu caché qu'Hermione était ton amie?

Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, il y eu un grand silence. Ron ne riait plus et resta bouche-bée, un morceau s'œuf au plat sortant d'entre ses lèvres, Harry baissa la tête honteux de s'être fait découvert, Hermione se retourna, rouge et les larmes aux yeux à l'instar des yeux secs de Ginny, qui n'en était pas moins furieuse, et tous les autres élèves faisaient la navette entre les deux groupes qu'ils dévisageaient sans vergogne.

Hermione se leva en pleur et se précipita dans le hall, suivie de près pas Ginny qui fut bientôt talonnée par Harry. Les discussions reprirent vite aux différentes tables. Seuls Drago et Ron ne pipaient mot devant cette première révélation annuelle. Poussant son assiette sur le côté, le cadet des Weasley se leva, encore choqué, en saisissant son emploi du temps qui leur avait été distribué peu avant, et se dirigea vers son premier cours.

(/Chapter 5)

J'espère que malgré la petite taille des chapitres, vous appréciez toujours l'histoire ^^

Merci de me lire et de donner votre avis =D


	6. Chapter 6:1er vol, 1ère victoire

(Chapter 6)

De leur côté, les trois amis qui venaient de sortir, discutaient avec animation au détour d'un couloir.

-Je te jure que je ne lui ai rien dit! s'écriait le brun.

-Mais comment sait-il dans ce cas? se récria la plus jeune du groupe dont on confondait les joues et les cheveux tellement elle était rouge de colère.

-Je n'en sais rien! Il nous a peut-être vus hier dans le train!

L'air était empli d'électricité autour d'eux. Se dégageant de l'étreinte protectrice de Ginny, Hermione se redressa ne supportant plus d'entendre ses amis se déchirer. Elle enleva du plat de la main des plis de sa robe de sorcier inexistants, d'un revers essuya ses larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de refouler et sourit faiblement.

-C'est bon, ça va aller, ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je suis désolée si je t'ai attiré des ennuis Harry.

Puis après sa petite déclaration se dirigea vers son premier cours, en prenant un long détour, qui n'était autre que la leçon de vol qu'elle avait choisi de suivre. Elle avait toujours détesté voler dans les premières années de son apprentissage de sorcellerie. Masi elle avait subi un entrainement intensif durant presque deux mois et elle s'était très nettement améliorée et avait même pris goût aux joies du vol. C'est pour cette unique raison qu'elle avait pris ce cours dont l'enseignement était parfaitement facultatif.

C'est donc de bonne humeur qu'elle s'approcha du terrain de Quidditch sur lequel retentissait la voix de Mrs Bibine. En arrivant aux abords du terrain, elle put reconnaître la crinière brune indomptable de son meilleur ami, qui avait dû prendre un de ses raccourcis, mais également la chevelure blonde artistiquement arranger de son homologue de Serpentard sans oublier le grand roux qui les suivaient toujours partout.

La grande femme à la chevelure argentée débuta son cours par les rappels de bases concernant la sécurité dans les airs. Bien que les connaissant sur le bout des doigts Hermione écouta très attentivement.

-Bien, maintenant, mettez-vous par équipe de deux et attendez la suite des instructions pour débuter les exercices.

En une minute à peine, les groupes étaient formés : le trio choc avait dû se séparer et Harry s'était dévoué comme bien souvent, pour travailler avec sa meilleure amie dévoilée au grand jour. Ils enfourchèrent leur balais et s'élevèrent dans les airs une fois les dernières consignes données.

En hauteur, tout semblait tellement différent de d'habitude. Tellement petit et immense à la fois, si resplendissant et en même temps triste. Mais peu importait le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs pieds, ils s'échauffaient par groupes et se dépensaient le plus possible.

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que le cours avait débuté et deux binômes se démarquaient de tous les autres et le professeur, l'ayant remarqué siffla dans son sifflet afin de stopper toutes les passes qui fusaient de toutes parts. Un silence de mort plana jusqu'à ce que Mrs Bibine prennent la parole.

-Bien, vous vous débrouillez tous très bien mais je voudrais faire un test avec deux groupes particuliers. Potter! Malfoy! Venez ici avec votre coéquipier, s'exclama la grande femme.

Le silence céda la place à une hilarité générale à l'appel des deux amis ainsi que des deux personnes qui les suivaient. Elle doubla encore lorsqu'ils aperçurent la chevelure châtains négligemment nouée de leur « major » de promotion qui comme ils le savaient n'avait jamais été très douée dans les cieux.

-Bien maintenant Potter et le rouquin, allez chacun à un but et Malfoy ainsi que la Miss, au milieu du terrain. Parfait, le but est simple, vous devez marqués trois points pour remporter la partie, finit-elle en lançant un souaffle plus qu'usé vers les deux joueurs se trouvant au centre du terrain.

« Pas la peine de s'affoler, la petite Granger n'arrivera même pas à … Quoi? » pensa Drago tandis que son adversaire s'était déjà emparée de la balle avec une agilité déconcertante et se dirigeait avec une vélocité étonnante vers les cercles que gardait Ron avec férocité. Cependant, celui-ci, tout aussi stupéfait que le blond réagit un quart de seconde trop tard.

Des cris de stupeur parcoururent l'assemblée et le jeu repris. Ils savaient désormais à quoi s'attendre, ce qui n'empêcha pas qu'Hermione marque une second fois d'affilée avec cependant plus de difficultés.

Puis avec une force brute, digne d'un batteur, Malfoy parvint à égaliser. Après tout Harry était attrapeur et non gardien contrairement au rouquin de l'autre équipe. Vint le moment de conclure. Il manquait en effet un point à chaque équipe avant de remporter cette mini-partie improvisée qui durait depuis déjà plus de vingt minutes.

C'est alors que commença un ballet aérien mélangeant vert et rouge. Chacun des spectateurs pariaient sur l'équipe gagnante. Drago et Ron sortaient favoris du sondage. Toutefois dans le ciel, Drago fit perdre l'équilibre à Hermione qui se rattrapa tant bien que mal mais qui se remit à califourchon sur son balai avec souplesse.

Ne faisant plus attention à l'autre, ils fonçaient chacun vers les buts adverses. La réaction des gardiens fut immédiate: Harry avait un sourire immense aux lèvres tandis que Ron écarquillait les yeux d'horreur. En effet, le blond ne s'était pas rendu compte que lorsque la jeune fille s'était redressée, et qu'il était resté à proximité au cas où elle n'aurait pas pu se raccrocher au manche, elle en avait profité pour lui subtiliser la balle de cuir rouge.

L'agitation crût lorsqu'Hermione marqua le point décisif et redescendit lentement sur la terre ferme ainsi que son coéquipier, qui se serrèrent fraternellement tandis que les perdants arrivaient la mine dépité par cette cuisante défaite.

Alors que Drago se justifiait prétendant l'avoir laissé gagner par pure galanterie, ce que tout le monde savait faux, Hermione et Harry savouraient leur victoire à grand renfort de cris. Le professeur, légèrement à part avait un sourire énigmatique.

(/Chapter 6)

Voila le sixième chapitre ^^

Alors, que pensez de notre petite Hermione qui sait tenir sur un balais? Eh non, elle n'est pas parfaite, mais je trouve que c'est quelque chose qui lui manquait, sachant qu'elle s'est super bien intégrée dans le monde sorcier... Bref, qu'en pensez-vous? Votre avis? Une review?


	7. Chapter 7:Petits changements

(Chapter 7)

Suite à l'incident du premier cours de l'année, les deux préfets en chefs s'évitaient comme la peste au grand dam de la jeune fille qui avait tous ses cours, ou presque en commun, avec le beau blond. Ils s'étaient instaurés une certaine distance entre les deux adolescents qui ne semblaient se réduire malgré les trois mois passés à cohabiter. Ils s'étaient également mis d'accord : ils dormaient sur le divan du salon en alternance comme le couple ne se décidait pas à passer leurs nuits séparément.

Nous étions donc début décembre et dans trois semaines se tiendraient le bal annuel de Noël pour les élèves de Poudlard à partir de la quatrième année ce qui exaspérait les plus jeunes de toutes les maisons confondues.

Et -malheureusement- pour nos quatre responsables, cela signifiait tout préparer de A à Z mais également ouvrir le bal. Ils se fixèrent donc rendez-vous dans leur salle commune un vendredi soir, une fois une longue semaine de cours achevée.

ØøØøØøØ

-C'est honteux! A quoi servent les elfes de maisons si on ne peut même pas leur confier cette satanée tache, râlait une fois de plus Drago.

-Ils nous aideront pour tout installer mais ce ne sont pas des esclaves, protesta Hermione qui avait, trois ans auparavant, créée la SALE.

Ils arrêtèrent de se quereller en entendant un « les jeunes de nos jours » et le tableau servant de porte, pivoter. En effet, ils avaient été contraints de commencer à deux puisqu'Emma et Lee avaient une fois de plus disparus. Enfin, le couple entra, essoufflé, dans la pièce décoré dans les quatre couleurs de Poudlard. Lee les cheveux en bataille et Emma les joues rosies, leur firent un petit sourire d'excuse pour leur retard. Drago les gratifia d'un regard de tueur tandis qu'Hermione les observait, rêveuse et envieuse. Elle aussi aurait aimé être dans des bras musclés et protecteurs. Elle faisait d'ailleurs le portrait de son homme idéal mais se stoppa lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ressemblait un peu trop au blond en face d'elle. « A quoi penses-tu Hermione? Son père te recherche et tu as de la chance d'être encore là, et si tu veux rester encore un peu en vie, avouer ton amour à ton pire ennemi est la dernière chose à faire » se morigéna intérieurement Hermione.

-Bon, nous disions donc que nous devrons ouvrir le bal, ce qui ne veut pas dire rester toute la soirée ensemble, déclara Drago. Donc on peut avoir un autre cavalier que celui d'ouverture…

-Hum, au fait, vous savez danser? demanda naïvement Emma.

-Bien sûr! s'exclamèrent Hermione et Drago en chœur avant de baisser les yeux, gênés.

-Et, vous pourriez m'apprendre ou pas? continua-t-elle ne semblant pas remarquer ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux alors que son petit ami avait des mains très baladeuses.

-Pas question! siffla Drago.

-Evidemment! s'extasia presque Hermione. On pourrait commencer par la valse, ou le fox… Ou peut-être le rock à moins que la sals…

-C'est bon Granger, on a compris! s'énerva encore Drago.

-D'accord… hésita Emma tout en réprimant un fou rire. Et sinon, pour les tenus, robes de soirées et smokings?

Ainsi continua la réunion dans une ambiance presque joviale entre nos quatre préfets en chef pendant encore quelques heures. Puis vint un moment où tous étaient écroulés de fatigue. Emma et Lee, à leur habitude, allèrent se coucher ensemble dans une des chambres. Drago préparait sa couche -cette semaine, il était de canapé- lorsqu'Hermione sur le pas de la porte se retourna légèrement.

-Si tu veux, tu peux venir dormir dans le deuxième lit. Après tout, il n'y aura aucun problème, dit-elle timidement.

Drago la regarda les yeux comme des soucoupes puis finit par acquiescer. Après tout que risquait-il? Strictement rien à part éviter un mal de dos. Il prit donc tous les draps puis entra à la suite de la Gryffondor dans la salle. Il refit son lit pendant que la jeune fille se trouvait dans la salle de bain. Il s'assit sur ce dernier afin de méditer en paix sous une lune pleine. Méditer était un bien grand mot, il ne faisait que le point sur sa misérable vie de fils de mangemorts alors qu'il n'adhérait pas du tout aux mêmes idéaux. A sa vie de traître aussi envers ses amis. Il ne leur avait jamais avoué qu'il était toujours en contact avec son ami d'enfance, Blaise Zabini. Traître de continuer à envoyer régulièrement des nouvelles de ce qu'il se passait dans ce camp à son père qu'il détestait. Bref, sa pauvre petite vie qui lui semblait bien triste.

Cela devait faire un bon quart d'heure qu'il avait les yeux fermés lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer une bouffée d'air chaud et humide porteur d'une enivrante fragrance d'agrumes. Il battit des paupières et pu voir la jeune fille dans un T-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour elle où l'on pouvait voir une multitude de textes manuscrits, avec les cheveux mouillés s'égouttant sur le parquet. Il l'admira encore quelques instants de bas en haut remarquant ainsi, tranchant avec la pâleur de ses fines jambes, une chaînette en or rouge (NDA : alliage d'or et de cuivre ayant une couleur orangée) ceignant sa cheville.

-La salle de bain est libre Malfoy, décréta-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait neutre.

-Merci, répondit-il simplement en se levant.

En arrivant prêt de la porte il put sentir le parfum légèrement acide du citron. Il crut entendre un « bonne nuit Drago » avant de s'enfermer dans la salle blanche de buée. Il prit une douche bien chaude qui à défaut de lui bruler la peau, le détendit au fur et à mesure que les gouttes ruisselaient sur son corps d'albâtre. Il sortit et pris une serviette pour se sécher puis enfila en boxer propre tout en passant ses doigts dans ses mèches blondes humides. Enfin, il sortit de la salle de bain et s'aperçut que son homologue s'était déjà endormi, un livre -plutôt un bon gros pavé- ouvert sur ses genoux. Il s'approcha alors, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, de la fenêtre de laquelle on apercevait sans aucun problème la surface miroitante du lac. Il observa l'herbe blanche de givre du parc de l'école et écouta le sifflement du vent dans les branches du saule cogneur maintenant dénudé de toutes feuilles.

Ce petit rituel se répéta plusieurs soirs de suite. Bien sûr Lee ne pouvait s'empêcher des remarques plus ou moins salace quant au changement de « chambre » du Serpentard, mais ce-dernier n'écoutait même plus les sarcasmes. Toutefois un soir, alors qu'Hermione lisait un livre que lui avait conseillé le professeur Harrison sur les défenses contre les forces du mal. Elle était plongée dans sa lecture et Drago dans sa contemplation lorsque la quiétude de cette calme nuit d'hiver fut troubler par une silhouette sombre qui se découpa dans cette semi-obscurité due à l'éclat de la lune.

Drago ouvrit la fenêtre recevant de plein fouet l'air glacial de l'extérieur. Hermione frissonna mais ne daigna pas lever les yeux de son livre. Un grognement s'éleva dans le dos du Serpentard ainsi qu'un ronronnement qui le surprit légèrement. Le chat roux d'Hermione avait trouvé refuge dans les draps du jeune homme

Il n'y songea plus car il reçut un hibou grand-duc sur son bras droit sur lequel on pouvait encore voir de longues estafilades blanches qui avaient failli couter la vie d'un hippogriffe innocent. De sa main gauche il récupéra la missive du bec de l'animal et la déplia avec soin. Il débuta la lecture de cette belle calligraphie noire qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Celle de son père.

(/Chapter 7)

Un peu plus long, mais pas tellement... Alors que dites-vous de mon sadisme? Couper juste avant la lettre... C'est honteux ^^

Alors, malgré cette coupure, que pensez vous de ce nouveau chapitre? Que donne ce changement de situation? Bientôt un couple ou au contraire, une nouvelle rupture? Je vous laisse vous forger votre opinion


	8. Chapter 8:La lettre

(Chapter 8)

_Drago, mon cher fils,_

_Cette lettre est destinée à t'avouer tout ce que je ne pourrais te dire en face soit par lâcheté, soit parce que je serai mort._

_Tu sais que de tout temps j'ai toujours été le pire père que tu aurais pu avoir : je te battais quand tu n'étais qu'un enfant, te faisais souffrir en te torturant lorsque tu me désobéissais, te demandais même de trahir tes amis. Je me souviens encore l'air que tu m'avais imposé lorsque je t'avais demandé des informations sur Potter et Weasley. Et cependant, une fois encore tu m'as obéi. Avant de continuer sache que je suis plus que fier de toi._

_Tous ces comptes rendus que tu faisais en pensant que je les transmettais au maître des ténèbres, je les ai précieusement gardées afin de mener à bien mon entreprise qui n'est autre que la création d'une filière de résistance au sein même du camp du Lord. Crabbe et Goyle m'ont suivi, sans grande surprise, ainsi que Zabini et même ta tante Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Je voulais te dire, avant de mourir dans cette stupide guerre, que si nous ne nous revoyons plus, que je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir et que je t'aime comme un père aime son fils._

_Si je survis après la mort de Voldemort, je pourrais tout te dire face à face, mais n'oublie jamais ces paroles même si tu ne crois pas le reste de mes aveux. Ne m'oublie pas Drago._

_Lucius Malfoy, ton père_

Le destinataire de la missive restait dans une parfaite immobilité avant de tout simplement s'effondrer devant le trop plein d'informations. Les mains tremblantes et les yeux embués, il restait à genoux sur le parquet de la chambre à coucher alors qu'Hermione relevait la tête pour voir d'où venait le bruit. Quand elle vit son ennemi au sol, elle sortit de sous ses couvertures avec une vivacité nouvelle, et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

-Hey, Malfoy, que se passe-t-il? Tu vas bien? Il faudrait t'emmener à l'infirmerie peut être? commença à s'affoler la jeune fille.

L'interpelé marmonna une litanie incompréhensible pour la Gryffondor qui dû se pencher plus prêt afin de pouvoir saisir les paroles du Serpentard.

-Dortoir… Salle commune… Serpentard… Père… Zabini… Parler… Fou… Espion… Résistance… Mangemort… Torturé… Tué… délirait le blond.

-Malfoy, réveil toi! le gifla Hermione.

Il releva enfin ses yeux bleu-gris sur elle et elle fondit instantanément devant son regard, pas sévère ni accusateur, mais perdu, presque comme un petit garçon. Elle essaya alors de l'aider du mieux qu'elle put en rassemblant tous les mots qu'il venait de marmotter. Bien sûr, elle tenta de se saisir de la lettre qu'il tenait entre les mains, mais sans succès. Elle devrait se débrouiller sans.

Dans ce semi-délire, il y avait un message très clair, il voulait parler à un ami. Mais apparemment pas Harry ou Ron. Il voulait parler avec Zabini, Blaise Zabini. C'est en voyant une perle d'eau rouler sur sa joue d'albâtre qu'elle prit sa décision. Elle se leva précipitamment, se saisit de sa baguette et sortit des appartements des Préfets en courant à perdre haleine.

Elle avait occulté tout ce qui l'entourait pour se fixer sur son seul objectif : trouver Blaise Zabini. Elle poursuivait sa course effrénée à travers le château silencieux à cette heure et dévalait escaliers sur escaliers. Lorsqu'elle franchit une dernière volée de marches, elle se stoppa et grelotta quelques instants. Elle venait d'arriver aux cachots et l'air ambiant était beaucoup plus frais qu'ailleurs dans la grande bâtisse de pierre. Elle reprit son souffle tout en continuant d'avancer à une vitesse cependant réduite. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant le mur où se trouvait la porte de la salle commune de la maison aux serpents, elle se tapa le front : la préfète ne connaissait pas… Mais si! Bien sûr! Lors de la dernière réunion commune un peu avant les vacances de la Toussaint, les quatre Préfets en Chefs avaient eu même défini les nouveaux mots de passe pour chaque salle commune. Quel était déjà celui des Serpentard? Elle se souvenait seulement ne pas avoir été d'accord avec les mots choisis… Du latin, c'était du latin… Elle se grattait la tempe d'une main avant de finir par murmurer:

-Ad vitam aeternam (NDA : pour toute l'éternité)

Les contours de la porte se dessinèrent avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sans même un grincement. La rouge et or se précipita, baguette brandie par précautions, dans la salle toute de vert et d'argent décorée. Sur un divan, devant le feu, un couple s'embrassait sans retenue et plus loin, à une table de bois sombre, un élève de dernière année lui semblait-il, travaillait sur un parchemin. Elle s'approcha de ce dernier et lut par-dessus son épaule que c'était un devoir de métamorphose.

-Si tu me dis où se trouve Blaise Zabini, je te donne une aide pour ton devoir, lui souffla-t-elle sans d'autre introduction; de toute façon, à quoi bon, un Serpentard sera toujours un Serpentard et lui demander un service sans rien proposer en échange était une perte de temps.

Le garçon brun redressa la tête et vit enfin le visage de son interlocutrice. Il fut d'abord choqué de voir une Gryffondor, de plus, Préfète en Chef, dans sa salle commune, avant de remarquer son attitude. En effet, elle semblait affolée et elle ne s'était pas habillé avant de se précipiter dehors, elle arborait donc encore son grand T-shirt. Le garçon se mordilla la lèvre à la vue de ces longues jambes avant de parler.

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position pour parlementer Granger! la nargua Blaise. Au contraire.

Exaspérée, elle aurait préféré ne rien devoir répondre à la pique et partir. De toute manière, elle n'avait rien à faire ici et elle le savait parfaitement. Ce qui l'exaspéra encore plus fut le sourire suffisant de Zabini.

- Ecoute, ce n'est pas trop le moment Zabini, Ok? s'agita Hermione. Je suis là uniquement parce que Drago a perdu la tête et qu'il délire dans la chambre et que j'aimerais pouvoir dormir. Alors, après pourquoi il a demandé… enfin, demander est un bien grand mot… presque pleurnicher pour que tu viennes lui parler, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais si tu ne viens pas maintenant, tu ne verras peut être jamais ton prince des Serpentard comme avant!

Il la regarda quelques instants pour jauger la véracité de ses propos. Il doutait très sérieusement de tout ce que lui avait avoué la jeune fille, mais si Drago était vraiment en difficultés, il se devait d'aller l'aider. On n'abandonne pas un frère de sang lorsqu'il va au plus mal.

-Ok, je te suis Granger. Mais n'oublie pas de me donner l'indice.

Ils entamèrent le chemin inverse encore plus rapidement que pour l'aller, l'angoisse de Blaise grandissant à chaque pas qu'il faisait vers les appartements privés. Ils finirent par arriver devant une grande toile sur laquelle on pouvait voir un blaireau entouré par les ailes d'un aigle et un serpent et un lion se tournant obstinément le dos.

-Alliances et oppositions, souffla Hermione.

-Rentre ma jolie Hermione, ronronna le lion.

-Oh, c'est bon, ce n'est qu'une sang de bourbe après tout… rétorqua le serpent.

Ne prêtant aucune attention aux querelles incessantes des deux ennemis, Hermione et Blaise entrèrent dans la salle commune et la jeune fille désigna une porte entrebâillée de laquelle s'échappaient des gémissements. Le jeune homme qui l'avait jusqu'alors suivi acquiesça puis poussa le battant de la porte avant de le refermer sur lui. Hermione restée seule s'affala sur un des sofas de la pièce avant d'aller s'assoir à la table de travail et de se saisir d'une plume, d'un encrier et d'un parchemin neuf. Elle débuta alors une rédaction soignée, longue et rigoureuse.

(/chapter8)

Nouveau chapitre. Et enfin la lettre ^^ alors, que pensez vous de cet étalage de sentiments et de vérité de la part de Malfoy père? Etrange, bizarre, innovation?

Et une bonne années à toutes et tous ^^


	9. Chapter 9:Le secret, l'ami

(Chapter 9)

-Alors, Dray, qu'arrive-t-il à notre prince des Serpentard? demanda innocemment Blaise en entrant dans la chambre.

Ce qu'il y vit le prit au dépourvu. Jamais il n'avait vu un Serpentard dans cet état et encore moins un Malfoy. Les yeux gonflés, rouges et débordant de larmes, le nez coulant, prostré au sol comme un vulgaire enfant des rues qu'on viendrait de battre et laissant échapper de lamentable gémissements à intervalles réguliers. Pris de pitié, le brun s'approcha de son ami de toujours et s'accroupit à ses côtés et contre toute attente, le serra dans ses bras dans une étreinte fraternelle.

C'est à ce moment-là, alors que sa tête était posée sur l'épaule du jeune blond, qu'il aperçut le parchemin froissé et humide d'eau salée. Il étendit le bras discrètement, pour que Drago ne remarque rien. Il lissa le papier jaune et débuta sa lecture, essayant de deviner ce qui était écrit sous les bavures dues aux larmes. Il finit tout de même par saisir de quoi parlait cette lettre au moment où les pleurs du jeune Malfoy cessaient pour laisser place à des reniflements pas très distingués.

-C'est pour ça que tu es dans cette état? s'affola Blaise en redressant légèrement son ami par les épaules. C'est pour ça que tu t'es montré sous ton plus mauvais jour à… une Sang de Bourbe?

-Ne… l'appelle… pas… S… S… San…

-Ok, ok. Calme-toi Dray. Je suis désolé que tu aies appris ça aussi brutalement. J'aurais dû te le dire depuis que je suis au courant… le coupa Blaise.

-Non! J'étais déjà au courant pour ça! C'est la fin! Pourquoi me dit-il seulement maintenant qu'il… qu'il…

Blaise relut plus attentivement la lettre mais ne trouva pas ce que voulait dire son ami. Et il se rendit compte à la quatrième relecture ce qui clochait. Les deux mots de la fin qu'il avait traduite comme étant « aide »… Il y avait des résidus de larmes dessus… Et si… Non, impossible, Lucius Malfoy était incapable d'adresser de tels mots et encore moins à son fils qu'il avait toujours haï aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs. Il béait de stupéfaction lorsque la tête de Drago tomba lourdement sur son bras droit, ce qui était aussi inconfortable pour Blaise que pour Drago.

Il le redressa donc légèrement avant de s'apercevoir que le blond dormait profondément. Ses pleurs devaient l'avoir fatigué. Quand Blaise regarda sa montre à son poignet gauche (NDA: Imaginez la complexité de la tâche, votre meilleur ami dans vos bras, écrasant l'un d'eux, une lettre dans l'autre…) et vit que cela faisait presque une heure et demi qu'il était là. Il souleva donc avec la plus grande délicatesse possible son ami, se dirigea vers le lit faisant face à une porte de bois blanc et le déposa sur le matelas mou. Puis il remonta le drap sur le torse du blond et contre toute attente, lui embrassa tendrement le front.

Enfin, il se détourna, agita sa baguette pour éteindre les lumières, et sortit de la pièce d'où s'échappait à présent un léger ronflement, une respiration calme et régulière. Très lentement, il referma le battant de la chambre et pivota vers l'intérieur de la salle commune des préfets en chef. Il sourit très largement en voyant Hermione endormie sur la table, au fond de la pièce, les cheveux épars et une plume dans la main.

-Eh! Granger, debout! dit-il une fois à côté d'elle.

-Hum… Laisse-moi dormir Dr… Malfoy! marmotta-t-elle.

-C'est Blaise, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout! Va te coucher, t'as une mine à effrayer le baron sanglant! rigola-t-il.

Elle se releva légèrement et entrouvrit les paupières. Elle murmura une injure avant de se réveiller complètement, ses grands yeux chocolat brillant, à cause de son manque de sommeil. Ce que vit alors Blaise le fit éclater d'un rire enfantin. En effet, Hermione s'était endormie sur un parchemin et apparemment, l'encre n'avait pas séchée puisque sa joue droite était couverte d'écritures. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se calma et fixa la jeune fille qui l'observait, ahurie.

-Recurvit, lança-t-il par habitude. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout s'est endormie sur son devoir à ce que je vois!

-Rectification: sur TON devoir, dit-elle nonchalamment.

-Co… Comment ça?

-Bah, je t'avais promis une aide si tu venais, mais je considère que tu en as fait plus que tu ne devais, d'où le devoir. Il n'est pas parfait, mais tu devrais déjà avoir un petit EE (NDA: Efforts Exceptionnels) avec.

-M… Merci Granger, répondit-il stupéfait.

-De rien. Mais maintenant, tu peux retourner dans ton dortoir! Tchao l'ami, grogna Hermione.

Blaise sourit devant l'air las de la brune et se retourna. Il ouvrit le tableau, mais avant de disparaître totalement dans l'obscurité du couloir, il lança, comme pour avoir le dernier mot:

-Et tu sais Granger, si tu appelles Dray par son prénom, je ne pense pas qu'il te tuera, loin de là.

On entendait le sourire dans sa voix comme elle aurait pu le voir s'il y avait eu, ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus de lumière. Elle rosit à la remarque, se leva et alla, en traînant des pieds jusqu'à son lit sur lequel elle s'effondra lentement. Et quelques minutes plus tard, elle était dans les bras de Morphée, murmurant les mêmes mots que lors de sa première nuit de septième année. La seule chose qui changea cette fois-ci, c'est que Drago entendit le « reste » murmuré comme une supplique.

(/Chapter 9)

Voila un chapitre sourt, je l'accorde, mais qui a son importance ^^ Je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse je vais publier puisque dans quelques semaines, j'ai un bac blanc donc, je ne garantis rien ^^".

Bref, sinon, est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu? Des remarques à faire? L'histoire change au fur et à mesure, je change les personnages les uns après les autres, j'espère que ça ne vous gène pas ^^

Une pitite Review? Et au prochain chapitre ^^


	10. Chapter 10:Ecart

(Chapter 10)

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, Hermione vit que le lit de son homologue était vide et que Pattenrond reposait sur les oreillers en plumes d'hyppogriffe du blond. Elle se leva précipitamment pour se préparer et courut comme une dératé jusqu'à la salle d'histoire de la magie. Elle était la première dans la classe où flottait leur fantôme de professeur. Les élèves commencèrent à entrer alors que le cours sur la guerre entre Gobelins et Sorciers débutait.

Harry comme depuis la rentrée vint s'installer aux côtés de sa meilleure amie, tandis que Drago s'installait à la gauche du brun. Il ne lança aucun regard à la jeune fille qui se froissa quelque peu. Même si c'était loin d'être le grand amour entre eux, depuis environ une semaine, ils se saluaient sans se crier dessus.

En plein dans ses réflexions, elle ne remarqua pas le message inscrit sur le parchemin juste devant elle avant qu'Harry ne lui donne un léger coup de coude. Elle s'en saisit : après tout, personne n'écoutait ce cours, pourquoi devrait-elle être l'exception qui confirme la règle?

_Hermione, pour le bal, ça te dirait d'y aller avec moi? Je ne peux pas inviter celle que je veux, elle est déjà prise… Et comme tu n'as pas de cavalier… _

La concernée se hâta de répondre par l'affirmative et de demander également ce qu'il se passait avec le blond. La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.

_Merci Hermione! Pour Drago, c'est une histoire entre lui et moi, t'inquiète pas._

En effet, la jeune fille n'ayant pas eu le temps de déjeuner le matin n'avait pas assisté à la discussion mouvementée du trio choc. Drago ayant enfin avoué à ses deux amis comment il avait accepté cette amitié quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Le roux ne l'ayant pas compris, ou ne le voulant pas, lui faisait à présent la tête tandis qu'Harry, ayant vaguement surpris une discussion à propos d'une résistance au sein même des Mangemorts, n'avait pas été trop étonné d'entendre que son ami en faisait plus ou moins partie.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient ainsi disputés, c'était pour une fille qui comme notre préfète faisait tourner bien des têtes, et ce depuis deux ans déjà. D'ailleurs cette beauté était l'une des seules amies d'Hermione qui avait trouvé cette fille très intéressante bien avant leur cinquième année. En effet, il arrivait très souvent de croiser Luna et Hermione en grande discussion à propos des cancrelats et des Joncheruines.

Pendant que la brune réfléchissait toujours à cette histoire sans vraiment connaître les raisons de l'humeur massacrante de Drago, celui-ci jetait de très discrets coups d'œil à sa colocataire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mail il voulait la remercier pour la veille mais n'osait pas. Lui, Drago Scorpius Malfoy faisait preuve de timidité, chose tout à fait inconnu du Serpentard. Inconcevable. Et pourtant…

Ce nouveau sentiment l'empêcha de lui adresser la parole jusqu'au jour du bal, et par la même occasion de dormir dans un lit. Il avait en effet repris sa place dans le canapé de la salle commune. Pour être sûr de ne pas la croiser, il cherchait des prétextes pour s'éloigner de son ami dès lors qu'Hermione s'en approchait pour le saluer. Ce samedi matin n'échappa pas à la règle.

-Je dois te laisser, disait le blond en fixant la jolie brune qui discutait avec Luna et Ginny. Des recherches à faire pour le cours d'histoire de la magie.

-Drago, je ne te reconnais plus, tous les matins tu trouves une excuse bidon, répliqua Harry en suivant son regard. Pourquoi as-tu peur de lui parler? Explique-moi!

-Je n'ai pas…

-Ne te moque pas de moi. Je suis ton ami et tu évites ma presque sœur depuis plus d'une semaine. Alors, je te repose la question : Pourquoi as-tu peur de lui parler?

Alors, sans savoir qu'elle force le poussait, il fixa le survivant de ses prunelles glacées et lui raconta tout. Tout ce que la préfète éveillait comme sentiments au fond de lui. Tout ce qui s'était passé le soir de la découverte. Toute l'ampleur qu'avait prise cet acte à ses yeux. Son orgueil blessé, son bonheur qu'elle se préoccupe de lui. Tout.

Harry l'écouta sans l'interrompre de tout le temps. Il regarda en se taisant les yeux larmoyant du blond. Il vit sa meilleure amie partir vers ses appartements lorsqu'elle les aperçut en grande discussion. Une fois qu'il eut vidé totalement son sac, Harry ouvrit pour la première fois la bouche depuis le début de ses révélations.

-Va lui dire tout ça. Elle s'inquiète pour toi tu sais, elle n'a pas arrêté de me poser des questions à propos de ce qui t'arrivais mais je n'ai rien dit. Va la retrouver, elle est repartie vers vos appartements.

De son côté, Hermione avait donné rendez-vous à la Poufsouffle pour un dernier cours de danse avant le soir fatidique. Jouer le partenaire masculin lui posait quelques problèmes mais au bout de plus d'une semaine d'entraînement, elle s'y était habituée. Une main dans celle d'Emma, l'autre sur sa taille, la réprimandant à chaque maladresse, elle tournait doucement au milieu du petit salon particulier. Elles n'avaient pour l'instant étudié que la valse, étant la danse d'ouverture du bal, elle y avait apporté une attention toute particulière.

Comme je disais, elles tournaient sur le tapis persan aux magnifiques symboles. A cet instant, une nouvelle musique commençait et la porte d'entrée grinça légèrement, faisant apparaître une tête blonde dans son entrebâillement. Hermione et Emma s'arrêtèrent pour voir lequel des deux garçons venaient d'entrer. Cette dernière rougit légèrement quand Drago posa les yeux sur la main qu'Hermione avait sur sa hanche, mais la Gryffondor ne se découragea pas le moins du monde.

-Que veux-tu Malfoy? dit-elle avec amertume.

-Pour l'instant, je vais juste regarder comment vous vous en sortez mais je voudrais te parler… Hermione, répondit-il franchement en baissant les yeux à la fin de sa phrase.

Elle ne rétorqua rien, mais repris les mouvements lents en rythme sur la musique. Elle savourait les mots qu'il avait prononcés sans une once de méchanceté. Elle se fit également beaucoup plus intransigeante envers sa pauvre élève qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête -ou des pieds. Drago, lui, la regardait faire des reproches avec un sourire sur ses fines lèvres. Un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel, un sourire de bonheur. _Si belle_ pensa-t-il alors qu'elle faisait tourner une dernière fois la petite Poufsouffle.

La musique laissa place au silence puis à de nouveaux arpèges plus rapides. Hermione lâcha son élève et lui sourit comme une prof qui est fière de son élève.

-Tu es prête pour l'ouverture de ce soir. Je m'arrangerai pour que le morceau soit l'un de ceux sur lequel on a dansé.

-Merci beaucoup Hermione! s'exclama la jeune fille les yeux brillant d'excitation.

-Donc, tu voulais me parler, dit Hermione se détournant de son élève pour regarder Drago dans les yeux.

Il ne répondit pas, mais s'approcha d'elle lentement et sensuellement et se pencha devant elle, une main tendue, l'autre dans le dos.

-Si mademoiselle veut bien me faire le plaisir.

Emma avant de sortir remit la musique au début et alla se préparer. Au milieu de la salle, Drago menait Hermione avec fermeté tandis qu'elle répondait à chaque invitation au pas suivant. Ca faisait quelques secondes qu'ils tournaient avec lenteur quand Drago ouvrit la bouche.

-Je suis désolé Her… Hermione. Je ne savais plus comment réagir après l'autre jour. Mon orgueil avait été touché, personne ne m'avait jamais vu pleurer et tu es la première personne à m'avoir vu dans un tel état. Je m'excuse de t'avoir ignoré, continua-t-il en la faisant tourner sur elle-même.

Elle continuait de ne rien dire, se laissant mener d'une main experte. Elle se sentait bien à valser avec le Serpentard. Emma qui allait pour demander un conseil à Hermione pour sa tenue ne dit rien devant le spectacle qu'offrait ce rythme ternaire, là sous ses yeux ébahit de la beauté des gestes, de leur grâce et de leur simplicité. Elle ne révéla donc pas sa présence et retourna dans sa chambre, la larme à l'œil.

La musique se terminait doucement et les deux préfets qui dansaient se stoppèrent également, muet d'admiration devant l'aisance de l'autre. Drago voulut dire quelque chose mais Hermione l'en empêcha.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle, avant de disparaître comme par magie dans leur salle de bain commune.

Le blond restait seul, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Il savait qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas le temps d'utiliser la salle de bain de la jeune fille connaissant la rapidité des filles pour se préparer. Il ne pourrait pas sentir les lourdes senteurs du gel douche aux agrumes avant la valse d'ouverture. Il sortit de la salle pour se diriger vers les cachots. Il connaissait un meilleur ami à qui il voulait parler et des douches communes qui pourraient lui être utiles avant le bal.

(/Chapter 10)

Voila un petit chapitre (plus long que les autres cependant) qui vous donne un petit avant goût de ce que pourrait-être le bal qui va bientôt suivre :P

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que mes autres chapitres ^^ et n'oubliez pas les petites reviews ^^


	11. Chapter 11:Le début d'un bal

(Chapter 11)

Hermione était devant son grand miroir, tournant et retournant, se regardant sous toutes les coutures, jouant avec les reflets pourpres de la longue robe carmin qu'elle portait. Robe qui semblait plutôt sage mais qui révélait un dos lisse jusqu'aux reins. Fendue sur le devant, elle laissait apparaître des jambes fines. Serrée à la taille, elle révélait la grâce de ses courbes. Les bretelles passant derrière la nuque, un port de tête parfait. Si tous les garçons n'avaient pas encore craqué sur la préfète en chef, ce serait bientôt chose faite.

-Magnifique Miss, siffla d'admiration le miroir.

-Merci Cassandre, lui répondit Hermione en finissant de fixer son chignon lâche.

Elle était en effet très fière d'elle. La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout connaissait apparemment plus que ce qui était dit dans ses livres d'études. Pas besoin de maquillage à part pour souligner légèrement ses yeux. Aux pieds, des escarpins si haut, que même Pansy Parkinson n'aurait pu marcher avec. Alors danser… Mais après tout, ce ne sont pas les onze centimètres et demi de plus qui allaient lui faire peur, pas à elle la Gryffondor, meilleure amie du Survivant et d'une Weasley. Pas elle qui vivait depuis la rentrée avec le garçon qui depuis toujours lui lançait insultes sur insultes.

Elle continuait de réfléchir tout en s'admirant dans Cassandre, lorsqu'elle entendit Drago dans la salle commune marmonner qu'il allait être en retard pour l'ouverture du bal si cette saleté de Granger ne bougeait pas ses grosses fesses. Puis, la porte de ferma en claquant.

Elle décida donc de se presser un peu et sortit de sa salle de bain, arriva dans sa salle commune totalement vide et sortit dans le grand corridor désert. Danser en talon, marcher en talon, pas de problème, mais courir, certainement pas. Tant pis, elle se ferait désirer par son cavalier, son frère de cœur, son meilleur ami. Elle déambulait donc avec une grâce non négligeable dans les couloirs et les escaliers de l'école avant d'arriver devant les grands escaliers de marbres qu'elle avait montés en début d'année. Elle chercha du regard Harry et le trouva facilement dans le peu de monde qui restait devant la salle. Ce dernier discutait avec Ron qui était au bras de sa sœur.

-Coucou Harry! s'exclama Hermione.

-Her… Hermione? Je t'avais pas reconnue! Tu es splendide, souffla Harry d'admiration.

-Merci, rougit-elle.

-Bon, on se retrouve dans la salle? demanda Ron avant d'empoigner sa sœur plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Bonne soirée la belle, sourit Ginny désolée en s'effaçant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe de réponse puis se retourna vers Harry et l'interrogea du regard. Il lui tendit le bras pour l'emmener un peu plus loin, dans l'ombre d'un coin. Là, il confia son bras à un autre jeune homme, plus grand, plus fin et surtout plus blond. Il s'en saisit avec une douceur inconnue de notre préfète en chef, qui sourit timidement.

-Je la récupère à la fin de la première danse, ne l'embête pas trop Drago, on en a parlé, murmura Harry, si bien qu'Hermione crut avoir mal entendu.

-T'inquiète Potter, je vais bien m'en occuper de ta copine.

Harry soupira avant de retourner dans la salle tandis que Drago observait la jeune fille de la tête aux pieds. Il détailla d'abord son chignon lâche qui laissait certaines bouclettes brunes libres, puis ses épaules couleur pêche, sa taille enserrée dans l'écrin de mousseline pourpre et enfin ses longues jambes entourés de tissus jusqu'au sol. Il sourit de satisfaction. Elle était sublime, encore plus que d'habitude. Il la trouvait belle cette fille qu'il avait haï pendant de longues années. Cette fille qui murmurait dans son sommeil des supplications adressées à un inconnu. Un inconnu qui ne l'était peut-être pas tant que ça.

Toujours dans son admiration, il ne remarqua qu'à peine le second couple qui arrivait main dans la main dans le hall du château. Emma et Lee, une fois de plus essoufflés et rouges -et pas uniquement à cause de leur course- qui se confondaient en excuses.

-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir y aller, n'est-ce pas… Drago, demanda hésitante Hermione.

Trop surpris pour dire quoique ce soit, il reprit le bras de la brune pour la mener à l'entrée de la salle. Le couple officiel en avant, ils entrèrent sans faire attention aux sifflets d'admirations qui les entouraient, surtout destinés à l'ensemble assez hétéroclite que formait Drago et Hermione, la jeune fille la beau légèrement basanée, dans sa longue robe rouge fendue tout le long du dos et le presque-homme blond à la peau diaphane dans son costume gris anthracite, sa cravate verte aux reflets argents autour du cou. Des chuchotements parvenaient aux oreilles des deux intéressés : « Il est trop beau ce soir Drago! Mais c'est qui la fille? Ca ne peut pas être la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout? » Ou encore « Si seulement j'étais un Gryffondor, j'aurais assez de courage pour l'inviter à danser, elle est sublime » ou bien « Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils vont bien ensembles? Tu crois qu'ils sont en couple? Tu sais, Violaine m'a dit qu'il paraitrait que Julie aurait parlé avec Théa qui aurait entendu de Lavande qu'elle sortait avec Drago, tu crois que c'est vrai? ».

Dans le premier cas, Hermione contenait sa jalousie car, oui, elle était jalouse de toutes ces filles qui essayaient de conquérir celui que son cœur avait choisi il y a bien longtemps. Dans le deuxième, Drago resserrait sa prise autour du poignet de la jeune fille, prit d'un sentiment étrange qui lui était pour le moins inconnu. Et enfin, dans le troisième cas, ils se regardaient les yeux rieurs, et le manège recommençait. Ils durent supporter cela jusqu'à arriver sur la piste improviser.

Chacun des couples se mettant à un bout de la salle, la musique commença à résonner dans toute la pièce aux murs de pierres et les préfets en chef à valser. Emma s'en tirait plutôt bien, même si Lee s'emmêlait parfois les pinceaux. Hermione les surveillait du coin de l'œil tandis que Drago la menait sans difficulté apparente. Hermione appréciait le contact de ces bras forts qui la dirigeaient avec une facilité déconcertante. Jamais un de ses cavaliers qui avait dansé avec elle ne s'en sortait aussi bien. Bon, elle avait déjà dansé UNE fois avec Malfoy, mais ça ne comptait pas.

Là, elle ne pensait pas à la discussion qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec le jeune homme, seulement au plaisir de virevolter. Mais le rêve s'arrêta très vite, peut-être trop à son goût. Harry vint à sa rencontre et lui proposa son bras qu'elle accepta. Ils commencèrent à danser, c'était moins impressionnant, moins gracieux que précédemment, mais elle s'amusait. Son ami lui avait appris à voler, elle à danser. Il était toutefois moins à l'aise sur ses pieds qu'Hermione sur un balai.

Ils enchaînaient les valses, les rocks et les slows, ne s'arrêtant qu'au bout d'une heure de danse. Les préfets ayant pensé que plus la soirée durerait, mieux elle serait, avaient prévu des petits fours et autres en-cas du même genre. Ils discutaient donc tous les deux à une petite table alors qu'Harry jetait des regards à ses deux amis : Ron dansait toujours avec Ginny qui avait une petite moue déçue sur son joli minois, et Drago essayait, en vain, d'entrainer une Daphnée Greengrass sur la piste.

De son côté le blond désespérait en silence. Il ne trouverait jamais une aussi bonne cavalière que Granger, qui était au bras de Potter pour toute la soirée. Il essayait de se contenté de l'allumette qu'il avait à sa disposition. Et oui, Daphnée n'était pas épaisse et le seul relief que l'on pouvait observer sur son corps filiforme était le creux de sa poitrine. Pas très encourageant pour Drago qui aimait les corps plus ronds et voluptueux, un peu comme ceux de Granger. De plus, il préférait les cheveux bouclés aux baguettes raides et les yeux de couleur bien définie, que ce soit du marron ou non, plutôt que ce tas informe entre le vert et le marronnasse. Bref, il préférait… Au secours, la seule fille correspondant plus ou moins à cette description était… gloups, Granger…

Encore dans ses rêveries, il ne remarqua que lorsque le silence se fit que le registre musical avait complètement changé. Ce n'était plus des slows ou des valses, en clair des danses d'échauffement, mais des rythmes plus latino.

(/Chapter 11)

Oui, je sais, du sadisme à l'état pur ^^ Mais je promets de poster la suite très rapidement étant en vacances ^^

Que pensez vous de ce chapitre? Un Harry qui sais danser, c'est possible! Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre? Vous verrez, petite surprise à venir!

Une pitite Review pour fêter ça?


	12. Chapter 12:Le début de la fin

(Chapter 12)

Voilà déjà plusieurs minutes que la jeune fille, au beau chignon lâche, trépignait. En effet, il ne servait à rien de demander à son cavalier officiel de l'accompagné. Harry s'était certes amélioré, mais pas suffisamment pour la faire voler comme il se doit sur des rythmes aussi entraînant. Ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas, c'est qu'un jeune homme blond était également à la recherche d'une cavalière digne de lui.

Il remarqua alors les gestes d'agacements de la jeune Gryffondor et s'approcha d'elle à grandes enjambées fluides, au même rythme que la musique qui s'achevait. Il arriva devant Hermione et s'inclina légèrement devant elle tout en disant :

-M'accorderais-tu cette danse, même si je ne te laisse pas le choix : tu as l'air d'être la seule capable de tenir sur tes pieds sans écraser les miens, daigna-t-il avouer.

Elle accepta avant de donner un coup de baguette à sa robe qui se raccourci laissant ses jambes à nues, libre de tous mouvement. Au moment où les premières paroles d'un tango retentissaient, ils commencèrent à danser dans un entremêlement sensuel.

_Aprendimos a quererte,_

_Desde la historia altura_

_Donde el sol de tu bravura,_

_Le puso cerca la muerte_

Le premier couplet venait de s'achever laissant place au refrain, le tempo légèrement plus rapide. Les quelques élèves qui dansaient à la manière d'un slow se stoppèrent pour admirer l'évolution du couple.

_Aqui se queda la clara,_

_La entreniable transparencia_

_De tu querida presencia,_

_Comandante Che Guevara (bis)_

Alors que les premières notes du deuxième couplet résonnaient, le silence se fit peu à peu tandis que les deux danseurs, même s'ils ne l'avoueraient sûrement jamais, passaient l'un des meilleurs moments de leur courte vie. Hermione suivait chaque pas avec grâce et Drago imposait un aspect félin très attirant.

_Vienes quemando la brisa,_

_Con soldes de primavera_

_Para plantar la bandera_

_Con la luz de tu sonrisa._

Les élèves et les professeurs commençaient à former un cercle autour de la piste, toujours dans un silence cérémonieux. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas briser la beauté du moment en parlant ou bougeant trop brusquement.

_Aqui se queda la clara,_

_La entrenable transparencia_

_De tu querida presencia,_

_Comandante Che Guevara (bis)_

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur ballet endiablé, ils se regardaient dans les yeux, collant un peu plus leurs corps, se resserrant inconsciemment, se rattachant à l'autre comme pour ne pas tomber. Ils ne se lâchaient plus, ils ne faisaient que danser encore et toujours danser.

_Tu amor revolucionario_

_Te conduce nuevo empresa_

_Donde esperan la firmeza_

_De tu brazo libertario_

Bien qu'ils se refusaient à l'admettre, ces paroles qu'ils ne comprenaient que succinctement révélaient parfaitement bien la relation qu'ils entretenaient : une vraie révolte pourtant si chère à leur cœur joints en cet instant magique. Mais pour cette danse, ils oubliaient tout. Toutes leur différences, toutes leurs ressemblances, tous leurs idéaux, pour ne penser qu'à eux.

_Aqui se queda la clara,_

_La entrenable transparencia_

_De tu querida presencia,_

_Comandante Che Guevara (bis)_

Des filles se dandinaient légèrement. Mais vraiment très légèrement. Et elles s'arrêtèrent tout net lorsque les notes de l'interlude musical résonnèrent dans la Grande Salle et observaient avec stupéfaction, comme pétrifiées, les deux corps qui s'enlaçaient avec une sensualité féroce, presque sauvage, enchaînant les pas avec une aisance sans pareil. Une jambe autour de la taille, une main parcourant le côté de la poitrine, des fronts qui se touchent, des souffles qui se frôlent. On aurait pu dire qu'ils avaient toujours dansé ensemble en les voyants. Aucune animosité dans leur regard empli de passion que personne ne voyait trop préoccupé par les mouvements qu'ils effectuaient : Hermione telle une diablesse venu damné toute personne qui accrocherait un peu trop son regard à son corps fluide Drago plus dangereux de sensualité que jamais, plus tendu et mystérieux qu'hier, aujourd'hui ou demain, plus beau aussi. L'ange, le démon dans un feu de désir contenu.

Puis la cadence ralentie progressivement pour laisser sonner une dernière fois les harmonies du dernier refrain, des dernières secondes.

_Aqui se queda la clara,_

_La entrenable transparencia_

_De tu querida presencia,_

_Comandante Che Guevara (bis)_

Ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement, front contre front, leurs lèvres si proches qu'un simple mouvement les aurait unis. Toute l'assistance retenait son souffle, alors qu'ils se souriaient discrètement car ces quelques minutes les avaient remplis de joie pour toute la soirée.

Puis un premier, un deuxième, un troisième, une multitude d'applaudissements s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle faisant rougir Hermione plus que de raison. Elle sembla se rendre compte de sa position et se détacha brutalement de Drago qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il saisit tendrement mais avec force son bras et il l'entraina vers la table d'où elle venait. A quelques mètres seulement, il changea de direction. Il y avait foule autour de la table et il ne voulait pas se retrouver au milieu de tout ce monde.

Il sortit donc, Hermione toujours sur les talons, de la pièce bondée de corps. Dans le hall, quelques couples se murmuraient de doux mots à l'oreille pendant que d'autre s'embrassaient sans retenue. Hermione pu apercevoir une tête rousse dans les bras d'un grand brun bien bâti. Drago se stoppa à cette vue :

-Blaise ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Gin' ! s'extasia au même moment Hermione.

Les deux concernés se tournèrent vers leurs interlocuteurs et leur sourire franchement. Drago n'osait rien dire, trop abasourdit, alors qu'Hermione ne se priva pas de questions.

-Depuis quand ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Gin' ? C'est vraiment sérieux ? Dites-moi que…

-Du calme Granger, ne va pas trop vite pour des simples d'esprits comme nous, railla Blaise. Et pour te répondre, oui c'est sérieux depuis plus de deux mois.

Là Hermione se tut. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Sa meilleure amie lui avait caché qu'elle sortait enfin avec l'homme de sa vie, et elle devrait être contente… Mais elle était déçue que Ginny ne lui ait rien dit avant, très déçue.

-Oh, désolée Hermione, mais je ne pouvais rien te dire… Tu sais pourquoi ? la supplia la jeune Weasley.

Oui, elle savait pourquoi. Il ne LUI avait pas dit. Elle acquiesça silencieusement. De plus, si elle avait su quelque chose, Harry l'aurait découvert et aurait tout raconté à Ron dans les secondes suivantes et ça, il n'en était pas question.

-Hum, je sais pourquoi, grogna la préfète toujours froissée. Mais quand même Gin', depuis le temps que…

-Depuis le temps ? Comment ça depuis le temps ? l'interrompit Blaise tout en dévisageant Ginny avec un sourire séducteur et un regard tendre.

-Bah… Depuis le temps qu'elle me parlait de toi et du fait qu'elle voulait sortir avec toi, se vengea Hermione fière d'elle.

-C'est vrai ma puce ? demanda Blaise tout en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

-Euh… oui, souffla Ginny gênée avant de se reprendre : Hermione ! Tu vas me le payer ! Je vais tout avouer à tu Sais-Qui à propos de ce que tu penses de lui depuis tant d'année.

Un sourire plein de sadisme s'affichait sur ses lèvres d'ange. Il n'était absolument pas question qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit à Malfoy, elle s'y opposerait ! Non mais, tout de même, les Gryffondors ne se laissaient pas marcher sur les pieds !

-Euh, ma puce, je crois avoir mal suivit mais que veux-tu dire à Tu-Sais-Qui ? questionna Blaise.

-Non, pas Tu-Sais-Qui, mais tu Sais-Qui ! Ce n'est absolument pas la même chose Blaise ! Tu-Sais-Qui c'est le Lord alors que tu Sais-Qui, c'est ton mei…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Hermione avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase. Elle lui siffla quelque menaces dans l'oreille avant de se retourner vers Drago et de l'entraîner plus loin, soit dans le parc verglacé, pour savoir ce qu'il voulait lui dire peu avant.

Ils étaient à peine sortis qu'un cri retentit dans tout le hall qui aurait plus ou moins pu ressembler à un « QUOI ! » si le battant plus lourd qu'un Griffon n'avait pas étouffé le bruit. Elle continuait de s'éloigner, frissonnant un peu plus à chaque pas, un peu plus engourdie à chaque fois que le souffle de fin de Décembre frôlait avec délectation ses épaules et son dos découvert. Elle ne faisait plus attention à la personne qui la suivait, l'occultant presque de ses pensée. Presque.

-He… Hermione, que voulait dire Ginny tout à l'heure ? la sollicita-t-il.

Elle avait oublié jusqu'à la présence de son homologue de Serpentard lors de sa discussion entre Ginny et son petit-ami (à elle). Il avait peut-être tout saisi alors ? Non, impossible, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir. Quoique ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un Serpentard ferait preuve de perspicacité.

-Qui est le tu Sais-Qui dont elle parlait ? s'acharna-t-il.

-T… T… toi, murmura si bas Hermione que Drago ne saisit que ses claquements de dents.

-Comment ? Attends, prends ma veste, dit-il tout en lui tendant le tissu anthracite.

Elle s'enroula dedans comme si ç'avait été un manteau en fourrure de loup ou d'hermine. Elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et sentit une odeur musquée forte sur le vêtement. Celle de Drago évidemment. Une touche de cumin, peut-être un brin de muscade à moins que ça ne soit du poivre… En clair pour son esprit taciturne, ça sentait si bon…

-Gr… Hermione, je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que tu en veuilles réellement une, répondit-elle plus fort.

-Et moi je crois que si, continua-t-il.

-Je te dis que non Drago ! persista-t-elle butée se rendant compte de l'erreur qu'elle avait failli commettre quelques minutes auparavant.

Ils se querellaient depuis presque cinq minutes comme des enfants, Drago serrant des poings pour ne pas être trop agressif, Hermione resserrant les pans de la veste sur son corps frêle déposant un peu plus de son odeur à chaque mouvement. Elle finit par craquer, presque en pleur devant celui qui était le meilleur ami de son presque frère, son ancien pire ennemi.

-DE TOI ! C'EST DE TOI QUE PARLAIT GIN' ! T'ES CONTENT MAINTENANT MALFOY ? s'égosilla-t-elle.

-Et en quoi est-ce si mal qu'elle veuille dire quelque chose à propos de moi ? Et pourquoi se surnom parfaitement ridicule ?

-MAIS T'ES VRAIMENT TROP BÊTE PARFOIS ! PARCE QUE JE SUIS AMOUREUSE DE TOI DEPUIS PLUS DE CINQ ANS CRETIN ! finit de se vider la brune.

Trop choqué pour dire quoique ce soit devant l'énervement et la déclaration de la Gryffondor, il resta immobile, recevant sa veste qu'Hermione lui rendait. Puis elle partit en courant (NDA : la peur donne des ailes, je rappelle qu'elle a toujours ses supers talons ^^) sans se retourner une seule fois.

Drago était toujours sans signe de vie au milieu du parc verglacé quand une main se posa sur son épaule, froissant légèrement la chemise amidonnée. Une seconde lui donna l'accolade dans le dos. Cependant, elles n'appartenaient pas à la même personne. Le blond daigna enfin détourner le regard du point vide qu'il observait platoniquement pour voir ses trois amis, ses trois seuls amis qui le soutiendrait sûrement toujours.

-T'inquiète, ça lui passera, Ginny m'a dit, déclara simplement Blaise.

-Il a raison et tu sais que pour que je sois d'accord avec un Serpentard, il m'en faut beaucoup. Tu sais-je la connais comme si c'était ma sœur, poursuivit Harry.

Et c'est dans le froid de ce vingt décembre qu'une jeune fille s'endormit les larmes aux yeux et qu'on retrouva quatre jeunes hommes dans le parc, bien après que la fête se soit achevée, à parler de tout et de rien, de leur coup de gueule et de leur coup de cœur. Mais ils évitaient à tout prix le sujet qui faisait que le cœur de Drago se serrait un peu plus alors que les effluves de citrons venaient chatouiller ses narines, l'odeur persistante imprégnée à sa veste.

(/Chapter 12)

Voilà (enfin) la suite de cette fiction. Je m'excuse pour ce "léger" retard dans ma publication._ Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa! (ceci n'est nullement une nouvelle formule magique. Sauf si on considère les excuses en latin comme une formule magique)_ Mais les quelques changements de se début d'année on dû être pleinement assumé (à savoir, l'entrée en fac, et le maintient d'un super rythme de travail pour médecine)

Bref, je jure que je n'ai que de bonnes intentions et que je ferais tout pour poster au plus vite le prochain chapitre! Ne m'en voulez pas trop :/

Merci aussi pour vos quelques Reviews. J'apprécie l'entrain de certaines (Shaiimaaaah, Minnie35, Odyssea-fic, Ecathe38 et NY0Z3KA qui me suit depuis le début ^^) et attends avec impatience vos avis, critique ou compliments, je prends tout!

PS : .com/watch?v=b-_df8POJRI il s'agit de la vidéo que j'ai monté pour ce chapitre :D donc cliquez si vous voulez ^^


	13. Chapter 13:Retour de vacances

_Je vous remercie pour vos dernières reviews! Et pour la PREMIERE fois, je vais répondre à quelques reviews qui m'ont particulièrement plu!_

_**Poom's : **Je n'ai jamais dansé le tango, juste vu des films et une ami le danser. C'est vrai qu'il s'agit d'une danse totalement sensuelle et érotique et j'ai sûrement été avare de description là dessus. Mais j'espère avoir réussi à faire passer toute l'émotion, brûlante et vibrante qui passe entre les deux avant la beauté de la danse. Voilà ^^_

**_Phanimaniacs : _**_J'ai lu tellement de fiction qui reprenait le trio d'or que j'ai voulu partir complètement ailleurs. Et quand j'ai revu le un, je me suis dit : mais pourquoi Harry lui sert pas la main? Voilà comment cette histoire est partie. Pour Ron, je m'excuse ^^" pour moi, c'est un peu "l'idiot" de la bande. Même dans la version classique... Mais il va changer je t'assure! Il va encore s'en prendre un peu dans la tête :D mais il va apprendre à se calmer et à devenir intelligent surtout :p_

_Voilà, bonne lecture à toutes et tous (on sait jamais ;p)_

(Chapter 13)

Deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas entendu parler de lui. Mais également deux semaines qu'elle ne pensait qu'à son beau visage blanc et si marqué par la haine que son père lui avait portée. Il était parti trop tôt le lendemain du bal pour qu'elle ne le voie, et de toute façon elle ne voulait plus le voir. C'était sa faute si elle était si triste aujourd'hui, alors que d'ici quelques heures, ils seraient de retour. IL serait de retour. Lui, son cœur, son amour, celui qu'elle chérissait depuis toujours.

Elle avait passé ses vacances avec son meilleur ami Harry qui n'avait pas voulu partir, Ginny, qui ne pouvait pas partir, et malheureusement, le frère de sa meilleure amie, Ron. Enfin, malheureusement au début, parce qu'elle s'était habitué à sa présence et le supportait et pouvait avoir une discussion civilisée sans que les deux autres soient présents. Elle était alors fière de son intégrité.

Mais quelques soient les moments, toujours lui revenaient les yeux de glaces si beau et pourtant si froid. Un regard qui l'avait hypnotisée plus d'une fois qui l'avait emmenée plus loin qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais espéré. Il était si fermé et pourtant durant les dernières semaines de l'année, elle avait cru pouvoir lire en lui… Elle s'était peut être trompée au final. Qui sait…

Le bout de parchemin qui était resté sur la table le matin suivant le bal pouvait la faire changer d'avis. Enfin, les morceaux de parchemins… Drago lui avait laissé la lettre qu'il avait reçue de son père avec les coulures que ses larmes avaient créées. Mais également une lettre écrite de sa propre main, l'écriture tremblante, les ratures présentent, mais un mot tout de même pour s'excuser et qu'il était bien mieux pour eux de ne pas se voir. Lui aussi avait dû être chamboulé par ses aveux…

Aujourd'hui, le quatre janvier de cette nouvelle année était le retour des troupes dans la renommée école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne. Tous les élèves qui étaient restée à Poudlard partageaient leur dernier repas à la même table, leurs derniers moments de pure tranquillité. Pour certains, leurs derniers moments d'intimité.

Harry était plongé dans une contemplation pour le moins ravissante. La blonde qu'il reluquait ne lui prêtait aucune attention, tout du moins, le pensait-il. Mais il ne s'était pas vraiment occupé de ses états d'âme durant ce vacances, mais plus de ceux de sa meilleure amie qui avait des allures de fantôme pendant plus de trois jours, ne sortant que pour aller jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour travailler et pour grignoter deux trois choses. Et puis, d'un coup, la vraie Hermione avait refait surface, rigolant comme avant, même plus. Mais il sentait bien que ce n'était pas tout à fait la même qu'avant « l'incident du parc », comme ils l'appelaient entre eux.

Il ne savait pas quoi en penser, mais il préférait prendre ça comme un miracle, et non pas un petit coup de pouce… D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas ce qui avait réellement sorti Hermione de sa dépression commençante, et il ne voulait pas réellement pas le savoir non pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas sa meilleure amie mais plus parce que sa vie privée ne le regardait pas.

ØøØøØøØ

Point de vue interne : Nouveau perso !

Seule. Voilà ce que j'étais, assise sur les banquettes vieillies du train à a locomotive sifflante, en direction de l'écosse. Après quatre ans à Beaux Bâtons et deux à Durmstrang, j'entamais ma septième année dans la très renommée école de Poudlard. Suis-je obligée de préciser que mes parents sont des moldus français, certes puissant mais sans aucun pouvoirs magiques. Mon père était un avocat de renommée mondiale aussi bien chez les moldus que chez les sorciers. Il ne traitait d'ailleurs que des cas regroupant les deux entités. Il avait d'abord résolu quelques conflits entre la mafia italienne et un groupe de résistance du même pays. Le procès avait duré plus de trois ans et demi. Puis en Suède où le mage noir qui sévissait à travers le monde sorcier avait enfermé plusieurs opposants dont le premier ministre moldu de l'état.

Et me voici maintenant en Grande Bretagne pour le plus grand jugement de tous les temps, celui du premier ministre britannique sui a voulu révéler l'existence des sorciers et qui maintenant va en pâtir. Au fait, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis Edelweiss De Tilarent, jeune fille d'un peu plus de dix-sept printemps aux yeux couleur de l'orage et aux lourdes ondulations brunes tombant dans mon dos.

Bref, toujours était-il que j'allais une fois de plus me retrouver dans un endroit presqu'inconnu sans connaître personne. En fait, si. Ma cousine, que je considérais comme une sœur, étudiait également là-bas. Nous avions des grands-parents en communs. Il paraissait que l'on se ressemblait énormément. Comme pour me rappeler où je me trouvais, un craquement sinistre retentit dans la pièce fermée. Je sursautais de surprise devant la femme qui se tenait devant moi.

-Mlle De Tilarent, je suppose, commença la femme au chignon strict.

-Professeur McGonagall je présume, répliquai-je presque acerbe.

-Je vois que vous êtes bien renseignée jeune fille, continua la directrice. Je venais vous voir pour vous avertir qu'il fallait que vous rejoigniez Mr. Malfoy avant notre arrivée à Pré-Au-Lard. Etant le seul préfet en chef du train, il sera le seul à pouvoir vous conduire jusqu'à la Grande Salle avant le diner. Vous le trouverez sûrement dans son compartiment.

-Merci de votre… Sollicitude à mon égard Professeur, j'y vais de ce pas, dis-je tout en me levant et en restant toujours polie.

-De rien Mademoiselle, je m'en vais, ma tâche ici est terminée et l'école m'attends pour les derniers préparatifs de votre arrivée, me sourit-elle.

Ne prêtant plus attention à elle, je sortais de mon compartiment et partais à la recherche de ce fameux Drago Malfoy. Ce nom me rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais quoi ? Et puis peu importe, je retrouverais bien tout à l'heure… Je marchais don à travers les couloirs du Poudlard Express quand quelqu'un me héla alors que je venais de demander si quelqu'un savait où je pourrais trouver Drago Malfoy :

-Alors G… Hermione, tu me cherche ? Je croyais que tu restais au château pour tes vacances à cause de Tu-Sais-Qui…

Fin du point de vue interne : Edelweiss De Tilarent

ØøØøØøØ

Dans le train qui le ramenait à Poudlard, un jeune blond pensait à ce qui lui était arrivé depuis deux semaines. Il était parti le cœur lourd et il revenait plus léger. Il avait compris ce qu'il ressentait –oui, il était capable de ressentir quelque chose et ça l'avait lui aussi beaucoup étonné- pour la brune qu'il avait laissé seule dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs.

Il lui avait fallu deux semaines pour s'accepter comme il était à présent. Deux semaines passées seul dans le grand manoir familial. Ses parents n'étaient pas rentrés, comme d'habitude, mais maintenant, il s'inquiétait pour eux. Blaise était venu lui tenir compagnie et le rassurer à ce propos, tout en lui donnant les dernières nouvelles de Poudlard.

Il paraissait, d'après certain, qu'une nouvelle élèves devait faire son entrée dans l'école après les vacances. Drago avait hâte de voir qui cela pouvait bien être… Etait-elle jolie ? Sympa ? Drôle ? Brune ?... Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à Granger, pas maintenant…

Des pas le ramenèrent à la réalité, quelqu'un dans ce train semblait pressé et impatient, Et en tant que préfet en chef, il était de son devoir d'aller voir de qui il s'agissait. Enfin, c'était plus une excuse pour assouvir la pointe de curiosité qui le prenait. Surtout quand il vit une chevelure bouclée brune passé juste devant la porte de son compartiment et une voix crier : « Quelqu'un pourrait me dire où trouver Drago Malfoy ? »

-Alors G… Hermione, tu me cherche ? Je croyais que tu restais au château pour tes vacances à cause de Tu-Sais-Qui, dit Drago nonchalamment en sortant de son compartiment.

-Je crois que vous faites erreur… commença la jeune fille en se retournant vers le blond, puis apercevant son insigne : peut-être pas tant que ça en fait ! Tu es Drago Malfoy ?

Il ne sut que répondre. Ce n'était pas Hermione devant lui, mais elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, à quelques détails près… Plus grande peut être, les cheveux un peu plus courts et les yeux… Des yeux couleur orage, entre le gris et le vert avec une pointe de bleu perçant au travers de l'iris, un ciel couvert dans le regard d'une personne…

-Euh… Ouais, se reprit-il. Ouais, je suis Drago Malfoy… Je ne savais pas qu'Hermione avait une sœur.

-Tu connais Mi… Hermione ? On n'est pas sœurs, juste cousines, mais on nous a toujours dit qu'on se ressemblait beaucoup.

-Tu m'étonne, marmotta Drago.

-Comment ?

-Non, rien. Tu me cherchais ?

-Oui, le directeur m'a dit de chercher un préfet en chef et comme le seul nom qu'il m'a donné est le tien, je suis là !

-Le vieux fou t'a dit de venir me voir ? Pourquoi ?

-Je suis LA nouvelle tant attendue, plaisanta la jolie brune. Au fait, je me présente : Edelweiss De Tilarent, jeune sorcière de septième année.

-Enchanté ! Drago Malfoy, préfet en chef, sourit presque Drago.

Il la fit entrer dans son compartiment afin d'apprendre dans un endroit plus discret ce que voulait savoir la jeune fille avant d'arriver à Poudlard.

(/Chapter 13)

_Je vous présente (enfin) mon personnage! Ma petite Edelweiss! 3 je ne vous demande pas de l'aimer, mais je l'adooooooooooore! Elle m'a toujours été d'une grande aide pour retrouver l'inspiration. Je ne veux pas faire la plus belle ou la plus intelligente :D_

_C'est aussi à partir de là que vous allez avoir de très grandes caricatures des caractères des personnages de la talentueuse J.K. Rolling (Ron par exemple -.-")_

_Bref, avez-vous aimé ce chapitre? Reviewez-moi! Je vous en supplie! Un petit avis, une critique, n'importe :D_


	14. Chapter 14:La nouvelle

(Chapter 14)

Ils attendaient tous dans la grande salle depuis plus de quinze minutes et toujours rien. La directrice devait faire une annonce à propos d'une nouvelle élève. Cela faisait plus de soixante ans qu'aucun élève n'était arrivé en cours d'année et Hermione le savait parfaitement. Cette personne devait être très spéciale.

Enfin, un grincement s'éleva et Drago entra dans la salle bondée. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui alors que ses yeux ne cherchaient qu'une seule personne. Il rencontra finalement son regard et lui sourit franchement. Tout d'abord un peu étonnée, la préfète en chef ne dit rien, puis finit par répondre à ce sourire débordant de sincérité.

Mais il n'était pas seul et lorsque la seconde personne entra à son tour, les murmures reprirent de plus bel alors que le sourire discret d'Hermione fit très rapidement trois fois le tour de sa tête. Quand la nouvelle venue l'aperçut, elle courut vers elle et lui sauta littéralement dessus.

-Ma Mimignone ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir !

-Moi aussi Miss Ed, moi aussi, souffla Hermione dans le cou de sa cousine.

Dans la grande salle tout le monde s'était tu et dévisageait les deux sosies. Ils retenaient même jusqu'à leur souffle. Quand Drago s'approcha des deux jeunes filles, les regards se firent encore plus ébahis.

-Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ces touchantes retrouvailles, mais je crois qu'Edelweiss est attendue par le professeur McGonagall.

Elle le suivit à contre cœur jusqu'à l'estrade sur laquelle reposait le trépied et le choipeau magique. Elle s'installa sur le tabouret de bois alors que la directrice posait le chapeau décrépit sur ses ondulations brunes. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles la tension régnait dans toute la Grande Salle. Les yeux parcourant l'assemblée, Edelweiss semblait perdue.

-La maison qui te convient le plus est… SERPENTARD ! s'écria soudain le morceau de cuir tanné par les années.

Une exclamation s'éleva brutalement à toutes les tables tandis que Drago se levait pour accueillir la nouvelle venue dans la maison des verts et argents. Il était hors de question qu'il prenne mal cette nouvelle venue pour que les foudres d'Hermione s'abattent sur lui. Il lui présenta la place à ses côtés alors que Blaise, en face du blond, était stupéfait.

-Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle maison pour la fin de l'année, déclara Drago quand elle fut assez proche.

Elle le remercia brièvement alors que la directrice reprenait la parole. Elle espérait que les vacances de tout le monde s'étaient bien déroulées, mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet de la nouvelle alors que tout le monde n'avait de cesse de se poser des questions.

Drago et Edelweiss parlait tranquillement depuis le début du repas. Tous les Serpentards les reluquaient sans gêne mais sans pour autant intervenir. Les questions parcouraient la salle : « Une née-moldus chez les Serpents ? Le choipeau déraille un peu non ? » ou encore « Pff, en plus elle parle avec le prince, la vie est pas juste ! Au fait, elle vient d'où cette fille ? ». Bref, des questions parfaitement banales. Personnes n'intervenait jusqu'à…

-Dray, c'est qui cette fille? demanda Blaise à son frère de cœur.

-Hum, il avala sa cuillérée de crumble à la citrouille. Edelweiss, la cousine d'Hermione.

-Hermione ? demanda Blaise sous le choc.

-Bah, c'est son nom, non ? répliqua Drago incrédule.

-Non, c'est son prénom Dray, pas son nom ! s'exclama le brun aux orbes couleurs charbon.

-Hey, je suis là ! se récria la nouvelle Serpentarde. Et je déteste être mise à l'écart, de surcroît par les deux ex-bourreaux de ma Mi… ma cousine… Bah quoi ? Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Je connais tout ce qui se passe ici, rigola-t-elle devant la mine perdue de ses deux camarades.

Ils se regardèrent, d'abord interloqués avant d'exploser de rire à leur tour. Les rires sans une once de moquerie des Serpentards étaient tellement rares que toutes les personnes présentes stoppèrent toute activité. Même Ron avait laissé sa cuillère en suspens, une goutte de caramel se formait sur le dos de cette dernière, la bouche ouverte et il regardait la cause de cette innovation : la nouvelle.

Il semblait à Edelweiss que tout ne tournait qu'autour d'elle. Tout le monde la regardait, elle qui détestait être le centre d'attention depuis son accident… Il n'y avait qu'une personne au courant de toute l'histoire et heureusement pour elle, elle se trouvait dans cette salle.

La personne concernée se leva d'un bond, sans que personne s'en aperçoive, et s'approcha à longues enjambées de la tables de professeurs, se penchant vers la directrice et murmurant rapidement quelque chose avant de repartir. Mais pas en direction de sa table, ornée de rouge et d'or, mais vers la table voisine. Elle s'approcha sous les yeux réprobateurs de tous, d'Edelweiss. Elle lui tendit sa main.

-Aller. Viens Miss Ed, on va monter, souffla Hermione.

Et c'est sous les yeux médusés de tous qu'elle se leva. Tout le monde pu alors réellement l'admirer. Un serpent autour du coup, un autre à l'oreille gauche, elle avait l'air tellement à sa place. De plus, elle avait cette beauté presque aristocratique. Hermione était déjà jolie, mais sa cousine, plus grande et aux yeux gris triste, l'était encore plus. Cependant, sa beauté avait quelque chose de froid, dégageait presque de la cruauté. Un mélange assez hétéroclite.

Pour stupéfixcier définitivement la Grande Salle, Drago les suivit lorsqu'elles sortirent, côte à côte, Hermione le bras autour de la taille d'Edelweiss dans une étreinte fraternelle et réconfortante. La porte de bois massif se referma sur le blond qui essayait de rattraper les deux jeunes filles si identiques et tellement différentes.

Ce fut la première fois, de mémoire de McGonagall, que la pièce aux murs de pierres était si silencieuse.

(/Chapter 14)

* * *

Chapitre court, je l'accorde. Je m'excuse aussi pour le léger retard, mais étant en pleine période de concours, je fais mon possible. Sinon, que pensez vous de ma petite Edelweiss? Sosie presque parfait de notre intello de première? Presque parce qu'elles n'ont pas tout à fait le même caractère et encore moins le même vécu. Sans parler de la maison ;) Oui, une sang de bourbe à Serpentard, ça promet!

Vous m'en direz des nouvelles en appuyant sur le petit "Review"! Merciiii et à bientôt je l'espère ^^


	15. Chapter 15:Un peu trop d'un coup

**Preview! Aujourd'hui, je publie! Oui! C'est possible! En fait, c'est mon anniversaire, mais j'ai décidé de vous faire un cadeau (je vais même avancer dans l'histoire si je trouve l'inspiration!) Bref, bonne lecture!**

(Chapter 15)

Ils marchaient toujours les uns derrières les autres dans les couloirs. Sans un mot échangé. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Drago entendit un sanglot qui venait d'une des deux filles qui étaient devant lui._ Pourvu que ça ne soit pas Hermione_ pensait-il. Il était égoïste de penser ainsi, mais n'en avait rien à faire.

-Aller ma belle, ça va aller… Ils ne savent pas, disait Hermione qui s'était maintenant arrêtée au milieu du couloir.

-Pas savoir quoi ? demanda Drago curieux.

-Que je déteste être le centre d'attention depuis « l'incident », souffla Edelweiss, les joues rougies de ses larmes.

Le Serpentard n'y comprenais rien et ne voulais rien y comprendre. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était la mine déconfite de sa Gryffondor et de son sosie. Tout ce qu'il sentait était son cœur qui se serrait rien que de penser à ce qui avait pu arriver. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était faire cesser ces pleurs qui sortaient de sa nouvelle camarade.

-Allez, ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça… Il y a sûrement des personnes bien plus malheureuses que toi ici.

Edelweiss le regarda choquée. Comment pouvait-il oser dire qu'il y avait plus malheureux qu'elle ? Hermione les regardait tour à tour, les jaugeant. Elle remarqua la fureur qui apparaissait sur les traits de sa cousine et savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire.

-Plus… Plus malheureux que moi ? Essaies-tu de me dire que TU es plus malheureux que moi, Drago Malfoy ! Toi qui a martyrisé ma cousine, raillé ma famille, tu oses me dire ça à moi ! Tu sais pourquoi mon père est ici ? Pour faire plonger le Lord, celui que ta famille sert assidument ! Celui qui a tué Edwin sans remord devant mes yeux ! Alors, excuse-moi Drago Malfoy, cracha-t-elle, mais tu es loin d'être un pauvre petit malheureux !

-Qui était Edwin ? demanda Drago comme si de rien n'était.

-Mon frère, c'était mon frère ! Et ce crétin de Krum s'est laissé embrigader par Karkaroff ! Il a tué mon frère. Mon petit Edwin, devant moi.

Et les larmes d'Edelweiss reprirent de plus belle ne laissant aucun répit pour respirer à la jeune fille. Elle pleurait tout son soul au milieu du couloir. Hermione l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la réconforter. [i]C'est donc pour ça qu'elle est ici ?[/i] pensait Drago qui assistait impuissant à cette scène. Que pouvait-il faire après tout. Rien.

ØøØøØøØ

Les larmes coulaient. Et ils étaient impuissants. Assise sur le sofa dans la salle commune des Préfets en chef, Hermione cherchait tant bien que mal de consoler sa cousine qui ne cessait de renifler.

-Aller, c'est fini. Ne t'inquiète plus Miss Ed, c'est du passé, même si tu ne pourras jamais l'oublier, disait-elle en panique.

Drago, quant à lui, faisait les cents pas tournant de temps en temps la tête vers les deux filles si semblables et pourtant si différentes. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir cette fille pleurer sur son sort qui n'était pas si terrible que ça. En effet, n'était-il pas plus malheureux qu'elle ? Si justement.

Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et finit par lâcher alors qu'Edelweiss venait une fois de plus de sangloter sur son sort.

-MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTER DE CHIALER OUI ! C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI ! ET POUR REPONDRE A TA QUESTION, OUI ! Je suis plus malheureux que toi…

- Drago, calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver, lui demanda Hermione.

Il faillit se laisser avoir, mais résista devant les yeux chocolat qui le faisaient fondre.

-Non Hermione ! Je dois dire la vérité, quelle qu'elle soit ! Et la vérité est que oui, je suis plus malheureux ! Le lord à tuer ma sœur ! MA SŒUR ! Parce qu'à l'époque je ne voulais pas adhérer à ses idées ! Puis mon père, alors qu'il est soit disant du côté des « gentil » m'a obligé à écouter ce monstre ! Et j'ai appris il n'y a pas moins d'une semaine qu'il avait tué ma mère ! Il tue les femmes de ma vie les unes après les autres, graduellement pour finir par la mort qui me touchera le plus ! Alors, oui, je suis plus malheureux que toi qui as été SAUVEE PAR TON FRERE ! Si seulement j'avais pu faire le même sacrifice pour ma petite Dorothéa… C'aurait été un honneur ! Et toi tu te lamentes !

Il avait crié tout ça d'une traite sans jamais respirer. Ce coup de théâtre avait eu pour effet de faire taire la nuisible. Cependant, maintenant Hermione le regardait bizarrement. Elle restait bloquée sur une de ses paroles : « la mort qui me touchera le plus ». Qui pouvait être cette fille qui avait droit à tous ces honneurs ? Aimée par le plus charmant garçon qu'elle ait jamais connu ?

-Désolée, murmura Edelweiss.

-Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses, d'accord. Mais je les accepte tout de même, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Hermione. Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Qui ?

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, toi qui es si forte et courageuse…

-Qui est cette fille ? Pourtant, je croyais que j'avais été claire en t'exposant mes sentiments et là, tu me dis que tu aimes une fille à en mourir !

-Oui, et je n'ai aucune honte à dire que j'aime cette fille de tout mon cœur, je m'en suis rendu compte pendant ces vacances après avoir eu connaissance de la mort de ma mère. J'ai compris que c'était t…

-Va te faire Malfoy !

L'emploi de son nom le blessa au plus haut point. Il avait enfin trouvé le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments, et elle le repoussait comme une vulgaire chaussette de Troll. Définitivement, il ne comprendrait jamais les filles.

Hermione entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte et sans même un regard pour sa cousine prostrée sur la banquette au tissu vieilli. Drago se retourna vers la dernière personne de la pièce.

-Je vais t'accompagner à ton dortoir, maugréa-t-il.

-D'accord.

Ils sortirent et marchèrent plusieurs minutes dans un silence pesant. Aucun des deux n'osait entamer une conversation. En même temps, ils étaient tous deux à Serpentard, maison peut réputer pour son courage. Mais Edelweiss, au bout du quatrième escalier, se décida à parler.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un boulet !

-Un boulet ? demanda Drago qui pensait avoir la paix jusqu'aux cachots.

-C'est une expression moldue qui correspond à « tu n'es qu'un crétin » ou chez les sorciers « tu n'es qu'un chaudron sans feu ». Dès que tu ouvres la bouche à côté de ma Mimignone, c'est pour dire une connerie ! Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas directement dis que tu étais fou d'elle ?

-C'est ce que j'allais faire figure toi, elle ne m'en a juste pas laissé le temps…

Elle soupira avant de continuer, de nouveau silencieuse en direction des cachots, Drago la précédant de peu pour lui indiquer la route à suivre. Arrivés devant le mur révélant une porte secrète, il prononça le mot de passe « Lux aeternam » et la porte s'ouvrit dans un craquement.

-Bonne nuit le boulet et n'oublie pas, dis le lui.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle ferma la porte en disparaissant dans l'obscurité, laissant Drago une fois de plus seul. Terriblement .

(/Chapter 15)

* * *

Ah ah ah! Qui aurait pensé à ça? L'histoire de la petite Edelweiss n'est pas si cool que ça! Et elle a du caractère la petite Serpentard! *rire sadique*

Brefons, qu'en pensez-vous? A-t-elle raison? Et notre blondinet va-t-il réagir. Pour le savoir, rendez-vous au prochain épisode! (petit bouton magique? :D)


	16. Chapter 16:Début d'un amour

(Chapter 16)

Elle venait d'entrer dans la pièce sombre et s'approcha machinalement de son lit. Sous les draps, une forme bougeait. Pas le moins effrayée, elle soupira de dépit.

-Pattenrond, sors d'ici s'il te plait.

Trop grand pour qu'il s'agisse du chat, une respiration trop hachée aussi. Mais il faisait surtout trop sombre pour distinguer quoique ce soit. La forme bougea et une tête aux cheveux blond vénitien sortit des draps. Et ce n'était définitivement pas Pattenrond.

-Emma ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? s'étonna Hermione plus qu'elle ne se fâcha.

-Lee…

-Oui, ceci est bien un lit, et il se trouve que c'est le mien.

Non, avec Lee, s'est fini, sanglota la Poufsouffle.

Pas le moins étonnée du monde, la Gryffondor s'éloigna de la couche pour prendre un parchemin vierge, une plume neuve et un encrier. Elle retourna dans la salle commune afin de tracer quelques lignes.

_Malfoy,_

_Tu vas être heureux ! Lee et Emma ont enfin rompu. _

_Ce qui signifie que tu peux reprendre ta place dans la chambre des garçons._

_Hermione_

_PS : au fait, ne m'adresse PLUS JAMAIS la parole._

Elle virevolta, laissant le papier en évidence sur la table de la salle commune en priant tous les dieux et sorciers célèbres qu'il l'apercevrait avant de rentrer dans la chambre.

Une fois de retour, Emma s'était endormie et le rouge et or n'avait pas le cœur à la réveiller pour la faire changer de lit. Et puis après tout, un lit reste un lit.

Elle prit donc son pyjama au pied d'Emma et se changea en vitesse. Elle était fatiguée et n'aspirait qu'à aller se coucher. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures, qu'avait jusqu'alors occupées Drago.

_« Les lits sont interchangeables » _se disait-elle alors que l'odeur poivrée du blond lui titillait les narines. Elle s'enroula un peu plus dans ses draps. «_ »Rien qu'un lit »_. Elle commença à fermer les yeux _« Un lit… SON lit »_.

Et comme toutes les nuits, dans cet état de semi-conscience, elle murmura :

-Reste Drago, reste…

ØøØøØøØøØ

Dans la clarté opaline de la lune, des cheveux blonds presque blancs apparurent. Dans le salon au quatre couleurs venait d'apparaître le préfet en chef de Serpentard. Le silence paisible de la pièce fut comme un coup de fouet ravivant la douleur que lui faisait ressentir sa solitude.

Un rayon de l'astre nocturne éclairait une tâche blanche sur la table de bois sombre. N'étant pas là à son départ, il s'approcha du parchemin et s'en saisi avant de commencer sa lecture.

_Malfoy,_

_Tu vas être heureux ! Lee et Emma ont enfin rompu. _

_Ce qui signifie que tu peux reprendre ta place dans la chambre des garçons._

_Hermione_

_PS : au fait, ne m'adresse PLUS JAMAIS la parole._

Un nouveau coup au cœur. Il regrettait déjà de s'être emporté. Et d'avoir essayé de se déclarer. Ce qui le faisait le plus souffrir ? Le ton cassant employé, sûrement.

Sachant ce qu'il risquait s'il ne faisait qu'entrer dans la chambre, il ne tenta même pas de pousser le battant. Il se tourna donc vers l'autre porte et la fixa, immobile. Que faire quand son cœur souffre pour la première fois ? Rester silencieux ou crier ? Pleurer ou rire ? Il n'en savait rien.

Il finit par entrer dans la chambre. Du bleu et du vert en pagaille… Il n'avait jamais remarqué les couleurs dans la chambre des filles. Son esprit était tourné vers autre chose, c'était certain. Un ronflement lui parvint. Oh non ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Lee ronfle ! Horreur et damnation. Déjà qu'Hermione lui faisait la tête il avait le droit à cette… torture ?! Suite à cette constatation, il fit immédiatement demi-tour en prenant au passage les draps et couvertures du lit qui n'avait sûrement pas été touché depuis le début de l'année.

De retour dans le salon, il regarda le meuble qui pendant quelque temps lui avait servi de couche. Il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait plus senti le tissu rugueux. Il hésita encore un peu avant de se persuader qu'il n'aurait de toutes les façons pas le choix.

Il se glissa sous les couvertures, appréciant la soudaine chaleur qui l'avait envahi. Cependant, elle n'était que physique. Et pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de l'année, il fondit en larmes, ne pouvant les réprimer. Trop de pression. Et ce pic de glace qui titillait son cœur sur le point de céder.

Il se retourna sur le côté droit et put admirer, à travers les gouttes d'eau salée, la salle commune paisible à cette heure tardive. Un mouvement à ses pieds l'alerta et il se redressa brutalement, le drap cotonneux glissant sur son torse lisse.

Une silhouette prostrée dans le coin sanglotait, dans un habit rouge sang calligraphié de part en part. Des cheveux châtains libre autour de son visage d'ange. Des hoquets secouaient ses frêles épaules. Drago l'avait reconnue. Et il ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état.

-Hermione ? souffla le jeune homme.

Elle releva la tête brusquement, les yeux écarquillés telle une biche effarouchée. De la crainte, du soulagement, un peu de joie, dans ce regard noyer de larmes. Mais pas une once de colère. Surtout de la surprise, pas de fureur.

Il lui fit un léger sourire compatissant, les dernières larmes séchant sur la peau blanche de ses joues. Il ne savait pas s'il était pardonné mais il voulait, comme le lui avait conseillé Edelweiss, avancer et faire changer les choses. Et la seule manière d'y parvenir était d'agir. Et le plus vite possible.

Elle se releva, tremblant de tous ces membres, et les joues ruisselantes et s'approcha très lentement du canapé. Elle trébucha à plusieurs reprises mais elle ne toucha jamais le sol. Drago avait ouvert les couvertures pour lui permettre de s'y réfugier. Quand elle arriva sur le canapé, elle ne s'assit pas et le dévisagea les yeux brillants de questions.

Qu'est-ce qu'il les aimait ces yeux si expressifs. C'était la seule personne qui était capable de lui parler sans ouvrir la bouche. Et il aimait ça. On lui avait toujours appris à se taire quand il était plus jeune et malheureusement, cette tare de famille risquait de rester. Il avait donc appris à communiquer avec des regards, des gestes…

-Je suis désolé pour toute à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Tu veux bien me pardonné, souffla Drago pour ne pas troubler la quiétude de cette nuit de début d'année.

-Ou… Oui. Mais s'il te plait, ne me parle plus de cette fille que tu aimes, ça me ferait trop souffrir.

C'est alors qu'il prit son courage à deux mains. Que risquait-il ? A part être envoyer sur les roses d'entend ? Pas grand-chose. Il serra donc un peu plus la jeune fille contre lui respirant le parfum d'agrumes de ses cheveux tandis qu'elle cachait son visage dans son cou humant la fragrance poivré du blond.

-Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, tu le sais ? Je ne suis qu'un Serpentard lâche qui ne sait pas exprimer ses sentiments. Tu le sais Hermione n'est-ce pas ?

-Hum, acquiesça-t-elle.

-Alors, même si je te dis que… la fille... c'est toi, tu ne veux pas en entendre parler ?

Cet aveu lui avait coûté cher, mais il se sentait soudain libérer d'un poids énorme. Son cœur était un peu plus léger qu'une demi-heure plus tôt où les larmes roulaient sans cesse.

Hermione s'était redressée dans son étreinte et le regardait dans le blanc des yeux, ne sachant que répondre à cette déclaration. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Drago posa un doigt sous son menton et doucement, approcha son visage de celle qui, il s'en était enfin rendu compte, comptait le plus pour lui.

-Si… tu ne veux pas, arrête-moi tout de suite parce qu'après, on ne pourra pas reculer.

Elle ne dit rien et se laissa faire. Elle alla même jusqu'à fermer les yeux en relevant un peu plus la tête. Quand enfin leurs lèvres se joignirent, ce fut doux. Et court. Mais tellement de sentiments s'étaient mêlés dans ce baiser qu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Une vague de tendresse et un tsunami d'amour les avait parcourus.

-Hermione Granger, je crois que je vous aime, murmura Drago comme une confidence, des tremolos dans la voix.

-Je pense avoir été la première à aimer Drago Malfoy.

Elle savait combien ces mots lui avaient coûté, à quel point il avait dû prendre sur lui pour les prononcer. C'est pour ça qu'elle lui renvoya un sourire éblouissant et tellement empli de sincérité. Le feu du regard noisette contre la glace des yeux bleus. Le parfait mélange.

Après un dernier baiser, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, enfin entiers.

(/Chapter 16)

**Alors, avant toute chose, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu (je ne l'ai pas relu, j'avoue, mais je fais toujours 3/4 relecture avant de passer au chapitre suivant ce qui n'exclut pas les fautes)  
**

**Ensuite (section RTL!) je suis vraiment désolééééééééééée de ne pas avoir posté pendant si longtemps... Mais si je vous dit que je suis en première année de médecine (pour la deuxième fois oui) et que cet été j'ai été très occupée... Je suis un peu pardonnée?**

**Je promets de poster plus régulièrement (peut être un chapitre par mois? Folle idée mais qui me plait!)**

**Alors, dès maintenant, je vais m'avancer, parce que je n'ai plus grand chose à vous proposer... Et si vous voulez lire mes autres fictions (même pas besoin d'une main complète! Si un requin vous à manger un doigt, vous pourrez quand même les compter :) ) vous aurez deux OS sur HP et une FF sur Twilight. J'attends quelques avis pour la continuer, pas sûre qu'elle plaise.**

**Et merciiiiiii beaucoup aux personnes qui me suivent 3 ça me touche vraiment alors je vais faire tous les efforts possibles pour vous satisfaire!**

**Bisous tout le monde!**

**PS : non, je ne dévoile rien du prochain chapitre ;) (j'ai oublié de quoi il parle x) mais chuuuuut )**


	17. Chapter 17:Première neige

(Chapter 17)

Une aube pâle. Voilà ce que l'on pouvait apercevoir à travers les carreaux des grandes fenêtres en ogives. Plus que d'autre janvier. Le saule cogneur frissonnait sous les bourrasques froides. Le parc était blanc comme jamais. Il avait neigé tout la nuit. Changement dû à un déséquilibre dans les forces magiques.

Devant la cheminé du cinquième étage d'une pièce quadricolore, un couple endormi, le sourire aux lèvres, ne se rend pas compte que deux portes adjacentes se sont ouvertes. Des deux salles, sont sorties deux personnes. L'une les cheveux d'habitude si lisses et coiffés, les yeux rouges et gonflés, et le second assez guilleret, un sourire sardonique collé sur son visage marqué par les plis de l'oreiller.

Devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, le premier fondit à nouveau en pleur tandis que le second éclatait d'un rire rauque de sommeil. La scène pour le moins étrange eut pour effet de réveiller les amoureux.

-Alors, comme ça, tu te fais la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? demanda méchamment le jeune asiatique.

-Absolument pas ! Je ne me fais personne ! s'offusqua Drago. Toi par contre, ça m'étonne que tu arrives à rester aussi longtemps avec quelqu'un vu le bruit que tu fais en dormant…

-Ah, ça mon cher, c'est uniquement parce que quand je suis en bonne compagnie, je ne perds pas mon temps à dormir si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il souligna sa remarque d'un clin d'œil pervers. Hermione elle observait Emma en douce, afin de pouvoir appréhender ses réactions. Elle craignait qu'elle se rebelle elle n'était pas loin de la vérité.

Ils se lorgnaient tous les quatre sans un mot. Hermione en regardant les orbes gris compris enfin l'expression moldue : « Si les yeux pouvaient tuer… » On entendait les bruits des étages inférieurs tellement le silence qui régnait était tendu.

L'affrontement durait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà quand Lee Détourna son regard Drago eut un sourire qui avait disparu ces derniers temps. Il se détourna vers Hermione et lui lança un regard faisant passer tous ses sentiments. Enfin, il se dirigea vers la chambre des jeunes filles où se trouvaient encore toutes ses affaires.

Hermione secouaient la tête de dépit devant l'infantilité et en même temps le grand sérieux des deux hommes. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de Lee, le fusilla du regard et ouvrit enfin la bouche.

-Tu n'es qu'un crétin, pour rester polie ! Ne fais jamais plus aucune remarque, sinon, tu le paieras…

Et avant de disparaître dans sa chambre pour se préparer, elle serra légèrement l'épaule d'Emma qui lui sourit timidement. Elle la comprenait cette jeune femme. Blessée par son amour et dans son orgueil.

ØøØøØøØøØ

Déambulant côte à côte dans les couloirs de l'école en ce dimanche matin de Janvier, Hermione et Drago avaient pour objectif la Grande Salle dans laquelle les attendaient amis et famille. Des coups d'œil furtifs échangés. Des sourires timides. Des frôlements entre leurs deux corps. Et c'était encore le cas en entrant dans la pièce au plafond magique.

Automatiquement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux alors que le silence se faisait. Drago prit doucement la main de la jeune brune et serra ses doigts entre les siens comme pour se donner du courage. Evidemment, le geste n'échappa à personne et les réactions de tous types se succédèrent très rapidement.

Des « Lavande avait raison », mais également « C'est la première fois qu'il a l'air si tendre. Et surtout la première fois qu'il s'affiche en public avec une fille. » En bout de table des Gryffondors, un petit groupe de rouge et or et vert et argent avait le sourire aux lèvres en les regardant.

Alors que Drago se dirigeait vers sa table, un sifflement lui parvint de la table des Gryffondors. En se retournant pour lancer une réplique acerbe, il s'aperçut que la personne à l'origine du bruit n'était autre que Blaise. Il sourit avant de rattraper celle qui était la reine de ses sentiments et de s'installer à ses côtés pour le petit-déjeuner.

-Bien dormi ? demanda Harry.

-Pas mal, lui sourit sa presque sœur. Plutôt bien même.

-Cha che voit, répliqua Ron, la bouche pleine.

-Ronald ! s'exclama Edelweiss, jusqu'alors silencieuse, en donnant un coup de pieds sous la table à l'intéressé. Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit de ne pas parler la bouche pleine ?! C'est dégoûtant !

-Tu te… rends compte ! s'offusqua le roux après avoir dégluti et en se tournant légèrement vers la préfète. Même pas vingt-quatre heures qu'elle est là et elle se croit déjà la princesse des Serpentards !

-Ecoute moi bien Ronald Weasley, commença Hermione menaçante. Tu ne parles et ne parleras plus jamais de ma cousine comme ça, sous prétexte qu'elle a du charisme ! Est-ce bien clair ?

-Euh… oui, lui répondit-il, puis en murmurant : déjà qu'une démone ça faisait beaucoup, mais deux…

Tous les regardaient stupéfaits par son audace. Et même Harry n'essaya pas de défendre son meilleur ami, de peur d'y perdre sa propre tête. La Gryffondor ne s'en formalisa pas et offrit à son amour un sourire à en faire pâlir un Saint. Puis elle plongea avec entrain sa cuiller dans son porridge. Drago fut le premier à se reprendre.

-C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime notre Hermione ! et pour changer rapidement de sujet : au fait, merci pour tes conseils Edelweiss, tu avais parfaitement raison.

Un clin d'œil souligna sa réplique et la jeune fille lui rendit un regard espiègle. Ses conseils à lui, ou plutôt sa colère de la veille, lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux, elle lui était redevable après cela. Et si par la même occasion, elle pouvait rendre sa cousine heureuse, que demander de plus ? Rien, à part peut-être trouver elle aussi l'amour. A peine une journée qu'elle était là, mais elle se sentait déjà comme chez elle.

-Sinon, un tour dans le parc, ça vous tente ? demanda la plus jeune de la tablée. Une bataille de boules de neige s'impose !

-Filles contre garçons, précisa Edelweiss, à croire qu'elles avaient passé la nuit à tout planifier.

-Euh… Nous sommes plus nombreux, souligna Blaise sur un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il craignait une nouvelle colère des deux cousines qui ne se laisseraient pas faire devant le machisme de certain.

Hermione se retourna d'un coup surprenant tout le monde et héla trois personne dans la Grande Salle qui se levèrent plus ou moins hésitantes et se dirigèrent vers le bout de la table où se trouvait le groupe plus qu'hétéroclite.

-Luna, Neville, voici ma cousine Edelweiss, Edelweiss, je te présente Luna et Neville. Et tout le monde, je vous présente Emma Scromwell, l'autre préfète en chef, elle a besoin de se changer les idées en ce moment.

Elle sourit largement avant d'annoncer que les équipes étaient à présents complètes et de forces égales. Pendant qu'elle parlait, le rougissement des joues d'Harry n'échappa à personne et n'étonna nullement sa meilleure amie qui se félicita de son choix. En même temps, elle était fort bien renseignée sur les amours du v=brun, ce qui l'avait aidé dans son choix.

-Complètes certes, mais de force égale, j'en doute, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Ron.

Les trois nouveaux arrivants exceptés, tous lui firent les gros yeux : les filles parce qu'elles n'appréciaient que peu cette discrimination et les garçons parce qu'ils savaient que ça risquaient de tourner à la dispute si le rouquin continuait à enchaîner les bêtises de ce type.

-On la fait alors cette bataille ? demanda Luna avec sa candeur habituelle.

Oh oui, ils allaient la faire cette bataille et puis, les sosies avaient toujours avaient toujours dans la tête ce dicton : « La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ». Plus la vengeance était terrible, plus le froid devait être… mordant !

(/Chapter 17)

**Voilàààà beaucoup plus rapide que pour le chapitre précédent (je m'améliore hein? :) )**

**Oui, de la neige! Je trouve qu'il fait froid en ce moment et le prochain chapitre que je posterais, je le ferais aux premières neiges? Qui sait. Ca pourrait être marrant ;)**

**Alors, que pensez vous de notre Ronald qui se fait... Rabrouer sans ménagement? J'ai toujours trouvé ce personnage un peu misogyne dans les livres. En même temps, deux filles dans une famille aussi nombreuse, rien d'étonnant non? (le pire restant Percy à mes yeux...) Bref, ne nous attardons pas trop sur nos rouquins.**

**Des couples... J'aime les histoires d'amour, que voulez vous ;) si ça ne va pas, si vous voulez quelque chose, une petite review... Je n'ai que 5 chapitres d'avance, tout peu encore se passer :D**

**Edelweiss parait toujours antipathique? N'oublions pas aussi son histoire un peu... Sordide. Pour l'instant, rien qui justifie le M, mais bientôt ;) et pas que du joyeux! Voilàààààààààààààà**

**Un petit clic sur la bulle en bas? Une petite review? ;) à bientôt pour la bataille. Filles contre mecs...**


	18. Chapter 18:Bataille et boule de neige

(Chapter 18)

Lumineux. Blanc. Immaculé. Voilà ce qui représentait alors le Parc de l'école. A l'image d'un paradis terrestre. Déjà, les premières et deuxièmes années étaient dehors, lancées dans la confection de bonshommes des neiges ou à s'envoyer les boules de matières humide.

Harry eut un sourire nostalgique. Bien qu'il n'en parlât que rarement, la menace du Lord noir pesait sur ses épaules. Et bien qu'il n'évoquât jamais la recherche des Horcruxes ou ses entrainements au combat, les cernes qui grandissaient sous ses yeux ne trompaient personne dans son entourage. Et il était hors de question de le laisser ruminer aujourd'hui.

Ils furent trois à réagir : Edelweiss et Hermione lui saisirent chacune un bras et Luna ouvrit la bataille avec une boule de neige au centre même de la poitrine du brun. Les garçons restèrent abasourdis quelques temps avant de réagir, Ron et Blaise les premiers. Ginny et Edelweiss, leurs deux cibles favorites se sourirent. Ils auraient dû se méfier, mais certains de leur supériorité, ils n'en firent rien.

Cependant, ils déchantèrent bien vite quand les filles se rassemblèrent en un cercle séré et qu'Hermione les entoura d'une protection physique, magique.

Point de vue interne : Edelweiss De Tilarent

Ca faisait bien un quart d'heure que nous étions lancés dans notre bataille acharnée. Et pour l'instant, les garçons et leur brutalité étaient à l'avantage. Mais foi d'Edelweiss, ce ne sera bientôt plus le cas. Nous nous étions mises d'accord, à l'abri de sorts lancés par Hermione, et avions établi un plan de bataille.

Il fallait occuper les garçons individuellement. On décida donc de confier Blaise à Ginny ainsi que Drago à Hermione. Il ne restait plus que Luna, Emma et moi.

Je me refusais de mettre Emma avec Ron. Ma cousine m'avait expliqué qu'elle sortait tout juste d'une rupture violente et l'exubérance du jeune Weasley risquait de la mettre mal à l'aise. Je lui confiais donc une proie facile : Neville. Certes, Harry aurait été plus conciliant que le rouquin avec la Poufsouffle, mais j'avais d'autres projets bien plus distrayants pour lui.

-Luna, occupe-toi de Harry, veux-tu ? Je me charge de Ronald, dis-je autoritaire. Et Emma, je te confie aux bons soins de Neville.

Luna s'occuperait correctement de « distraire » Harry, j'en étais certaine d'après le petit sourire, non pas rêveur qu'elle affichait d'habitude, mais plus timide. De plus, sa peau presque translucide avait pris une teinte rosée qui n'était pas due au froid. Comme me l'avait fait remarquer rapidement Hermione sur le chemin pour nous rendre au parc, ils étaient sûrement les deux seuls à ne pas voir la réciprocité de leur sentiment respectifs. Affolant.

Je sortais de mes considérations pour apercevoir un peu plus loin à droite la rouquine du groupe plaquer Blaise contre un arbre et l'embrasser goulument. Ma cousine était quant à elle à califourchon sur le bassin de son cher Drago, lui tenant les bras en croix afin de l'immobiliser dans la neige, de la même couleur que son teint. Je souris devant ce tableau. Ils formaient des couples modèles : amoureux, tendres et passionnés. Si je ne me raccrochais qu'à cet instant, j'aurais pu me persuader que notre monde était en paix. Si seulement je pouvais être comme eux…

-Hey ! Vous avez des chambres pour ça, hurlèrent Ronald et Harry.

Pourquoi ne cessai-je de l'appeler Ronald me direz-vous ? Parce que ça semblait l'exaspérer au plus haut point que j'utilise son prénom en entier et que comme son attitude m'exaspérait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui rendre la noise de sa mornille.

Mais déjà Harry cessait de rire quand un corps léger se projeta face contre terre et entreprit de le chatouiller. Je rigolais à cette vision, le roux, les yeux écarquillés en se rendant compte qu'il ne restait plus que lui et moi. Neville et Emma me direz-vous ? Ils étaient simplement installés sous un arbre à discuter. Je voyais Neville pointer de temps à autre des plantes qui les entouraient alors qu'Emma cueillait délicatement les perce-neiges qui pointaient leurs pétales blancs.

Mais revenons-en à nos Trolls –oui, je sais, j'ai également mis du temps à intégrer toutes ces expressions, mais ce n'est pas si sorcier. Ronald me dévisageait toujours de ses yeux improbables, presqu'autant que les miens.

Je décidai de rentrer dans un jeu pour le moins… dangereux. Mais j'aimais bien cette idée, pouvoir me défouler un peu…

Je m'approchais de lui d'une démarche féline avec une facilité déconcertante. On aurait dit que je sinuais entre les flocons comme un serpent. Ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité. Je sortis le bout de ma langue d'entre mes lèvres et humectais lentement ses dernières lentement alors que seulement quelques pas nous séparaient. Non, je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, ni même attirée par ses épaules de gardien.

« Mais tu as un faible pour les roux et les Irlandais. Et comme en général, les deux vont de pair… » me souligna ma conscience qui avait, trop pour mon propre bien, la voix de ma cousine. Ce qui signifiait que ce n'était pas juste mon subconscient, mais de la légilimencie à l'état pur. Intéressant.

Je ne m'y attardais pas plus longtemps et continuais d'avancer vers ma proie. Je finis par poser mes mains sur ses épaules. Elles étaient encore plus musclées que ce que je ne m'étais imaginé. Je descendis le long de ses biceps, approchant progressivement mon visage du sien. De petits nuages de fumées sortaient de ma bouche, semblant se suspendre dans l'air. Mes mains continuaient leur descente, arrivant à ses poignets que je saisis doucement, sans brusquerie. Mes pouces traçaient des arabesques sur ses veines et je pus sentir son rythme cardiaque augmenter quand je parlais :

-Tu es un crétin Ronald.

Alors, je resserrai vivement ma prise sur ses articulations et lui fis un croc-en-jambe. Tellement surpris, il ne chercha même pas à se rattraper alors qu'il s'affalait dans la poudreuse. Je posais alors un pied sur sa large poitrine et hurlais un « maintenant ». C'est alors que des centaines de boules de neige se dirigèrent vers les cinq garçons, les filles s'en écartant brusquement pour être épargnées.

Après une minute, je contemplai notre œuvre, les garçons dégoulinaient, les cheveux gelés pour certains, les robes trempées pour tous. Le moins pittoyable était sans nul doute Neville que la Poufsouffle avait épargné.

Je me doutais que la vengeance serait encore plus terrible, mais je n'en avais cure

Fin du point de vue interne : Edelweiss De Tilarent

Tout le temps qu'avait duré la bataille, quelqu'un espionnait le groupe. Il remarqua sans aucune difficulté les deux couples officiels. Deux Sang-Purs qui fricotaient avec des Gryffondors, traître à son Sang pour l'une et Sang-de-Bourbe pour l'autre. Il ne laisserait pas passer ça, même si la Sang-de-Bourbe avait eu sur lui un effet quasi hypnotique sur lui.

Ensuite, le Survivant et ses yeux… amoureux, lorsqu'il regardait l'autre folle, s'en était écœurant. Pourquoi son maître lui avait-il confié une mission si grotesque et dégradante ?

Deux autres s'étaient isolés, mais rien à signaler de leur côté, ils ne l'intéressaient pas. Ils avaient juste discuté, de botanique essentiellement, que le petit rondelet affectionnait tout particulièrement.

Puis il y avait les deux derniers. Beaucoup plus intéressant tout à coup. Un roux qui lui rappela vaguement un type qu'il avait vu trois ans auparavant, s'en prendre à lui sans cesse parce qu'il était soi-disant, un fan. Mais la fille lui disait quelque chose. En plus de ressembler à cette fille –Granger, qu'il avait adoré voir crier sous ses assauts répétés, ses vas et viens qui la déchiraient un peu plus à chaque coup de reins- il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu. Peut-être à Durmstrang… A part cette bourge, fille d'avocat et son frère… Mais lui, il l'avait tué et avait laissé la fille pour morte. Ce ne pouvait donc pas être elle qui faisait du charme au roux.

Et pourtant quand elle se détourna, le serpent à son oreille et celui autour de son cou ne pouvait que confirmer son identité. Ce qui le fixa définitivement furent les iris de la fille. Ils étaient uniques –maintenant que son frère avait péri- et reconnaissables entre mille. Une espèce d'entre-deux surprenant et effrayant. Ni vert ni gris, ni le calme avant la tempête, ni l'orage.

C'était elle que le Seigneur voulait. Et si lui, Victor Krum déplaçait correctement ses pions, rien ne devrait pouvoir l'arrêter. Il se retourna dans un mouvement de cape rapide mais silencieux et se dirigea sans être vu vers les grandes grilles de fer. Il les franchit, toujours silencieusement et disparu dans les plaines écossaises, la neige étouffant un « plop ».

(/Chapter 18)

* * *

**Un jour je relirai tout et corrigerais les fautes une à une, je le jure! Mais en attendant, voici un nouveau chapitre! Oui, je suis toujours longue (mais moins que certain...) et je ne garantis pas de publier beaucoup plus vite? Je ne tiens pas mes promesses! Mea Culpaaaaa! Ne me tuez pas, pas d'avada Kedavra, juste un avis (plus ou moins assassin) sur ce chapitre tout beau, tout mignon et tout gentil. (sauf la fin un peu bizarre. Et bientôt, glauque :) c'est presque la fin du rating K+ très vague et très prochainement, violence et langage cru :/**

**Alors... Comment l'avez-vous trouvé?! Sincéritééééééé**


End file.
